


醉酒记

by ominoushunter



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: 海界之战结束后，冰河与艾尔扎克凑到了一起准备喝一杯，为不久前去世的老师庆贺生日。然后……然后所有人都知道了为什么卡妙从来不许徒弟们喝酒。补档——首发贴吧2015。





	1. 序、谕令

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雅典娜说：青铜圣斗士都滚出圣域

“圣域那边还是没有消息吗？”

一向好脾气的紫龙也忍不住朝星矢翻了个白眼。当然，他的眼睛被厚厚的纱布挡住，并没有被看见。

每次见面都问一样的问题，很有意思吗？

“圣战快开始的时候，纱织小姐会通知我们的。”瞬温声安慰着明显有些烦躁的星矢，只不过语气更像是在说服自己。

纵观整个圣战史，当代雅典娜只怕是第一个下令禁止青铜圣斗士进入圣域的女神。尤其是在圣战日期逐渐临近、冥界先锋随时都会出现的时候。紫龙的预感一向很准：距离圣战开始大概最多不过一两个月的时间了。运气好的话，还可以陪着春丽过完最后一个春节……

老师提到过，每次圣战中青铜圣斗士战损比例都是很高的，即使大多数时候他们并未进入最激烈的战场。紫龙内心有些怀疑，纱织下达禁令的最大缘由只怕就是不想要青铜圣斗士参与到最激烈的对抗当中。

他可以理解纱织的好意，但是并不愿意接受。他觉得其他人大概也是这么想的，所以才会三天两头的聚在一起，等待着注定不会出现的召集令。

嗯，聚在一起的是他们三个。一辉平常失踪得相当彻底，往往会在战斗进行到一半的时候才突然出现在战场。而冰河……所有人都知道冰河在哪里。所有人也知道，战斗开始前不管有没有命令冰河都会跑到战场去和大家会合。

“冰河那个小子又没来……”仿佛是听到了他的想法，星矢突然转移了话题，将矛头对准了不在场的金发少年。

“应该是在西伯利亚呢吧。”瞬漫不经心地接了句废话，手上把玩着一个挂坠，不知道在想什么。

“真不明白他呆在那个冰天雪地的破地方做什么。”星矢撇撇嘴，发起了牢骚。自从海界之战结束后出于好奇跟着冰河去他的训练地参观过一次之后，天马座少年一向对那里敬而远之。“还不如一起搬到日本来。反正那里现在也只剩下他一个活人了……”

紫龙抬起手，一巴掌精准地拍中星矢的后脑勺。这张口无遮拦的臭嘴……

瞬手上的动作停了停，情绪突然有些低落，似乎稍稍明白了冰河的想法。师父和师兄都是死在了他的手里，现在只剩下自己一个人，冰河虽然没说过什么，但心里肯定不会好受的吧。他能做的，也只有在曾经共同生活的地方守着那些回忆……


	2. 冰棺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师的绝招很有用

内心无比敏感脆弱的冰河此刻其实并不在自己的修炼地。准确地说，他所处的位置应该是修炼地的正下方。波塞冬的灵魂陷入沉睡之后，海底只剩下零零散散几只虾兵蟹将还在守着塌掉了一大半的海底圣殿。他这一次轻车熟路地潜入并没有被什么人发现。

海界之战结束之后三个半月，白鸟座冰河再次朝着北冰洋之柱出发了。

虽然他确实是舍不得在东西伯利亚的那些回忆，舍不得离开三个人共同居住过的地方……但是卡妙老师很早以前就教他不要过分迷恋过去而忘记了自己的职责。死者已矣，活着的人总要继续活下去才算是对得起前人的牺牲。冰河用了几年的时间终于明白了这一点，将老师的教导牢牢地记在了心里。即使是卡妙死去之后，他也仅仅是在伤愈之后到墓园去过一次，向老师道别，而不是如小时候对母亲那样恨不得一天到晚都泡在慰灵地里寸步不离。

不过这次他去北冰洋之柱并不是去道别的。

老师的死毕竟还是刺伤了他。亲手杀死自己所爱的人既不浪漫也不启迪更不富有哲理，到头来只会让人痛不欲生。明知道在那件事上自己能做的实在有限，冰河的心中一处柔软的所在仍是被伤得鲜血淋漓。

他痛恨自己的无力，于是当他终于有实力作出决定的时候，金发少年果断地任性了一回。

死者已矣，活着的人是需要珍惜的。所以濒死但依旧是活着的艾尔扎克被他封在了冰之柩中。

十二宫之战中，他从卡妙那里学到的招式并不仅仅是一个曙光女神之宽恕……

水瓶座的绝学用于保鲜可是比市面上的任何一款冰柜都有效。不仅身体不会腐烂，就连残存的生命力都会一直保留下来，等待着苏醒的一刻。

冰河前进的速度在距离北冰洋之柱不远的地方稍稍慢了下来。也不知道艾尔扎克醒来之后会是什么反应……骄傲如艾尔扎克，哪怕是后悔了自己的所作所为，被当成海鲜冰冻了这么久之后也是会火大的吧？

不是冰河不想早点把师兄放出来，而是因为海界之战后他的伤一直没有好利索，这才耽搁了下来。开玩笑，若是面对艾尔扎克的时候状态不在巅峰，肯定是会被揍的啊！这是几年共同训练的经历总结出的血与泪的教训。

当然挨不挨揍从来就不是冰河做事要考虑的问题。若不是地点在海底，冰河其实很想从雅科夫那里把照相机借来，先趁机在手里攒上一点黑材料……

白鸟座圣斗士深吸一口气，心里突然有点紧张。他不觉得自己做错了什么——虽然在战场上放过敌人的做法不太好，但是艾尔扎克不算是敌人，又已经战败了，所以是死是活不会影响大局。也许老师知道了会批评他的固执和软弱，但是老师说这些话的时候也会底气不足吧？他从招式到做法可都完完全全是从老师那里学到的啊！

所以说他完全没什么可心虚的。艾尔扎克要怪就去怪老师的坏榜样吧。

但这诡异的不祥预感是怎么回事？

冰河不由自主地皱起眉头，在心里慢慢回想自己有没有疏漏的地方。艾尔扎克在冰棺里应该是安全的。水瓶座的冰之柩虽说不是天下无敌，但也不是谁都可以砸开的。黄金圣斗士们这段时间一直都留在圣域待命，不可能跑到海界去打碎冰棺。天秤座圣衣在战后回到了天秤宫，也不会被谁拆了再次用来切割冰块。更何况他冷冻艾尔扎克的时候没人在场，就算后来有人看见了冰棺也只会觉得他是因为心里太过脆弱、不忍心把师兄的尸体留在原地被倒塌的北冰洋之柱砸烂。

……

眼前的画风似乎有点不太对啊！

北冰洋之柱附近的地面上隐隐约约散落着一大堆碎片，在未知的海底光源下折射着晶莹的光辉，没有一点要融化的迹象。原本应该被速冻的北冰洋海鲜早就不见踪影，只剩下魔鬼鱼鳞衣淡定地漂浮在碎片周围，仿佛正咧着嘴露出不厚道的笑容。

冰河彻底傻眼了。

怎么忘了最关键的问题？

水瓶座的冰之柩……可并不是没有被从内部挣脱的先例啊……


	3. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师才不会管

在木屋中等了几天，冰河无奈地意识到艾尔扎克大概一时半会是不打算回家了。

对于无意间摆了自己一道的小师兄，冰河其实并不是很担心。既然能破冰而出，说明艾尔扎克的伤势已经恢复得差不多了，至少独自行动不会有什么问题。而且两个人最后已经把话说开，就连海皇都已经被封印了，艾尔扎克应该不会再想不开要去灭世。

于是冰河也就没有满世界去找艾尔扎克。北冰洋之柱前短暂的交心毕竟无法将心结彻底解开，也许他们确实还没有准备好再次见面吧。他想，以后会有时间的。也许艾尔扎克会在未来的某一天突然回来，像是当初那样，在他抓狂的目光中将靴子上的雪水带进刚刚打扫干净的客厅……

……几个星期后，突然感受到艾尔扎克的小宇宙在不远的地方明显地波动了一下，冰河几乎是一瞬间冲了出去。他也说不清自己是担心对方遇到了什么危险，还是仅仅有些迫不及待想要见上一面。

但总之，冰河没有想到情况会是眼前这样。

“冰河……”绿头发的少年半眯着眼睛，狭长的绿色眼睛斜斜地看着他，表情骄傲而镇定，“你果然来了。”

如果在说完话之后没有不由自主地打上一个酒嗝，艾尔扎克的语气也许还可以更阴森一点。

白鸟座少年目瞪口呆地看着面前披着一件旧皮衣的师兄，目光从对方微抬的下巴缓缓移动到桌面上横七竖八的空酒瓶，又逐渐漂移到四周结了一层霜的墙壁和远远躲开的客人们身上。小酒吧的老板脸上布满了惊恐，但是不久前愤怒的表情还没有完全消散干净，显得有些抽筋……

“这……这TM是怎么回事？”冰河忍不住爆了粗口。

“他们！”艾尔扎克胳膊朝酒吧老板的大方向一挥，让整整一百二十度角范围内所有人齐刷刷退了一步，“他们！欺负人！”

“……”冰河深吸气，再呼出，重复了三遍，这才没让自己一拳直接揍过去。欺负人你妹啊！一个第七感巅峰的海将军要真能被十来个普通人欺负了，波塞冬绝对会被气得从壶里跳出来把这丢人现眼的东西掐死。

“他们……怎么你了？”冰河强迫自己冷静下来，顺着艾尔扎克的语气问。

“不给我酒喝！”是某人义愤填膺的回答。

不给就对了，你还是未成年……冰河扫了一眼桌子上的一堆空瓶子，又瞥了一眼突然显得有些心虚的酒吧老板，冲口而出的回答被硬生生堵了回去。这样小地方的酒馆往往不会管客人究竟成年与否，而面前的人大概一开始也没安什么好心，应该不是想讹诈一顿，就是等着看小孩子喝醉了出丑……只不过找错了对象。

“不给你酒喝你桌子上都是什么东西？”他摇摇头，没好气地反问，伸手去拉艾尔扎克的胳膊。

绿发少年一巴掌将他拍开。“我没喝够！”他理直气壮地说，“但是他们不卖给我了！”

也许酒吧老板还是有点良心的，没打算让不自量力的小孩子直接醉死——

“之前的帐还没结……”酒吧老板忍不住开口解释，“一共是五十六卢布。这位……这位阁下说他没钱……”

……明白了。堂堂北冰洋海魔鱼是因为没钱结账所以恼羞成怒了。

冰河嘴角抽了抽，将目光重新放在了艾尔扎克身上，越看越气不打一处来。印象中一向自律的师兄这时正醉眼朦胧地举着一个空瓶子使劲摇晃，似乎这样就能凭空变出酒来。

艾尔扎克这是犯的什么病？到了他们这个程度，酒精对大脑的影响已经很有限了。大概也只有刻意压制小宇宙，才可能有一丝醉意吧？

要是被卡妙老师看到艾尔扎克这个鬼样子，一定会被气得连冰河一起罚。

冰河心里一阵难受，突然有些后悔没有早一点把面前这只北冰洋海鲜拎回家。明明两个人的角色应该是颠倒过来的才对，当初总是艾尔扎克监督冰河的……

他劈手夺下艾尔扎克手里的酒瓶扔到一边，伸手抓住对方的前襟将他从椅子上拽了起来。“别胡闹了，艾尔扎克！”他喊道，自动换成了希腊语，“你怎么能这么自暴自弃！”

转换语种一方面是下意识地在人前挽救师兄所剩无几的形象，另一方面则是因为……平时卡妙的俄语和法语是随着兴致轮换着用的，而生气的时候却总是会说希腊语。大概是由于圣域的官方语言听起来更加……正式？

要是艾尔扎克这时候能够想起老师，想象老师会多么失望，也许会清醒一点吧……

转换语言的作用立竿见影，只不过是反效果。

“你管我做什么？！”艾尔扎克的声音猛地提高了几度，然后一个标准的格斗技挣脱冰河的手，一拳捶在他的肚子上。

围观人群一阵骚动。

冰河措不及防之下被打得倒退了好几步，忍不住发出一声闷哼。惊怒之余，他的脑子里却稍稍开了个小差：果然，伤愈之后再把艾尔扎克放出来的决定是对的……看看这不一见面就打上了？

被师兄的偷袭打出了火气，冰河稍稍沉了沉肩膀，然后闪电般地冲了回去，左手拨开迎面而来的拳头，腰部猛地一拧，将右肘朝着艾尔扎克的太阳穴狠狠砸过去……

在大脑跟上身体的节奏之前，两个第七感巅峰的存在已经在昏暗的酒馆里打成了一团。冰之战士对于格斗技巧的要求并不是很严格。卡妙在一丝不苟地将必要的内容教给两个学生之后，并没有要求他们在这一方面过多下功夫。艾尔扎克和冰河有时也会互相过过招，权当作是在小宇宙训练之余调剂调剂生活。反正不是生死相搏，卡妙对这种事情其实是相当宽容的。

眼前的荒谬情景让冰河突然多了一种似曾相识的感觉，似乎又回到了熟悉的冰原冻土上，那个石青色的身影正站在在不远处冷着一张脸注视着两个胡打乱闹的弟子……

“艾尔扎克，够了！”他喊道，将胳膊抵在师兄的胸前，用力将对方压在结满了霜的墙边。他的嗓子有些堵。“如果老师看到你现在的样子，肯定——”

“老师才不会管！”艾尔扎克大吼一声打断他的话，“老师已经死了！”

一瞬间所有的动作仿佛都凝滞了。绿发少年皱了皱眉头，小声重复了一遍刚刚的话，仿佛是想要从中咀嚼出不同的滋味。

“……老师已经死了。”

蓝眼睛和绿眼睛对视，从彼此的瞳孔中读出了某种过于熟悉的东西。半晌，艾尔扎克掰开冰河的手，直起身子，低下头掸了掸身上的灰。

“冰河啊……”他小声喊道。

“嗯？”金发少年刚刚将脸上的表情重新矫正成惯常的淡然，一抬头却看见师兄正带着讨好的笑容看着他。

脸变得这么快，不会抽筋吗？

“带钱了吗？”艾尔扎克笑得很灿烂，独眼一眨一眨地，“帮我结账吧……”


	4. 日期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师的生日

两个灰头土脸的少年在一屋子人劫后余生的庆幸目光中被欢送出酒馆大门。

太阳刚刚落山，两个人肩并肩地缓缓走在并不热闹的街道上，身后拉出长长的影子。

虽然一见面不出所料地打了一架，但此刻冰河的心中却一片宁静。再次见到艾尔扎克把他内心深处自己都没意识到的那点担忧完全抹除了，悬着的心终于落了下来。

师兄终于回来了，老师，你也可以放心了吧？

……

安安静静地走了一阵，艾尔扎克突然笑了出来。

“冰河，”他说，“还记得咱们那次偷喝老师的酒被揍的事情吗？”

冰河也忍不住扑哧一笑。

卡妙在东西伯利亚的时候从来不喝酒，但是厨房的柜子里却一直放着几瓶红酒。当时冰河是九岁还是十岁来着？被胆大包天的艾尔扎克一撺掇，一起趁着老师出门打开了一瓶……最后的结果就是两个不省人事的小鬼，整整一个礼拜的双倍训练量，以及木屋门口地面上那层过了很久才渐渐褪下去的酒红色薄冰。

好可惜啊……

两个少年同时砸了砸嘴，不约而同地在脑海里冒出了这么个想法。虽然对酒的种类了解不多，但是能被卡妙珍而重之藏了这么久的东西一定不会是一般的货色。

“冰河啊……”

“嗯？”皱眉，斜眼。熟悉的讨好语气让被叫到的人有了种不祥的预感。

“你带了多少钱？”

“……怎么？”

“我们找个地方喝一杯吧。”

“……”

冰河直觉地断定，真要是遂了艾尔扎克的意，他喝的绝对不只是一杯而已。

“你今天怎么一个人喝起闷酒来了？”他有些不爽地扭过头看着同伴。绿发少年走路的步子仍旧有点歪歪斜斜的，明显是还没有完全清醒过来。

满满的违和感……

师兄你是波塞冬的海斗士吧？是吧？不是狄俄尼索斯的酒斗士吧？

艾尔扎克仰起头，眯起眼睛注视着夕阳最后一缕余晖。冰河跟着他停住脚步，静静地站在一边。

沉默了一阵，直到太阳彻底消失在地平线下，艾尔扎克才回过头来。“你不知道吧？”他淡淡地说，脸上仿佛戴上了空白的面具一样难辨喜怒，“今天是二月七日……是老师的生日。”

冰河一怔。他确实不知道。

一瞬间仿佛一本早被读得烂熟的诗集突然向后翻开了一页，入目的却是从未见过的文字。

“老师……从来都不过生日。”他下意识地喃喃自语。

“是啊，他从来不过生日。”艾尔扎克的身子靠在路边的白桦树干上，微微垂下头，额前的碎发遮住了眼中的所有情绪。“我还是偶然间看到有人给老师寄的明信片，这才知道的……”

“你来的前几个月，我还特意给老师送过礼物，结果被训了一顿说我不务正业……”艾尔扎克哈哈一笑，声音有些追忆也有些自嘲，“后来……后来就再也没敢提起这回事。”

半醉的艾尔扎克这么一提，冰河突然有点想哭。

二月七日是卡妙的生日，他从来都不知道。

他和艾尔扎克的生日卡妙是记得的。虽然从来没有说过什么，更没有送过什么礼物，但是当天晚餐时老师总是会给两个孩子面前多放上一份自制的甜点。

他闭了闭眼睛，默默转身，当先朝下一个镇子的方向走了过去。衣服口袋里似乎还剩下不少钱。

喝就喝吧，反正以后也不会有人管他们喝不喝酒了……


	5. 沉船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师说别太任性

冰河并非是第一次喝酒，但他对这种麻痹感官的东西并没有什么过分的爱好，往往是浅尝辄止，因此还被星矢嘲笑过。

“在苏联待了这么久居然没被训练成酒鬼！”天马座少年哈哈大笑，“看来你和瞬一样都是乖孩子。”

此时此刻，两个被卡妙训练出来的乖孩子坐在酒吧的角落，各自沉默地一杯接一杯往嘴里灌着，下酒的小吃早被忘在了一边。

辛辣的液体顺着喉咙滑了下去，仿佛填补着内心巨大的空洞，又像是在将它无限地扩大。冰河似乎突然有些理解那些好酒之人为什么会喜欢这东西。

这是怎样奇妙的感觉……小宇宙被自己刻意地压制，体内无时无刻不在的清凉波动被一种陌生的灼热所代替，随着心脏的每一次跳动散发到四肢百骸。大脑渐渐昏沉，思维像是被冻僵了一样迟滞起来，但是精神却变得越来越亢奋。很多以前想不通的事情一瞬间变得简单明了，很多自己都不知道存在的东西随着血液中的热量被激发了出来，让他的眼眶有些发涩。

“你恨我吗？”他听见自己的声音突兀地响起，在嘈杂的酒吧里几乎难以分辨。但他知道艾尔扎克能够听见。“要不是我非要去看妈妈……”

若不是为了救我，你不会被暗流卷走，不会失去一只眼睛，更不会被推到敌对的处境……

艾尔扎克抬头瞥了他一眼，又将视线转回了酒杯上。“我自己做出的决定，恨你干什么？”他撇撇嘴，“无聊的问题。”

冰河盯着对伏特加明显比对说话更有兴趣的师兄，心里一阵说不出的烦躁。

没错，你是自己做出的决定。你和老师都是这样，都是自己做出的决定。完全没有想过你们的决定会对我产生什么影响，没有考虑过你们因我而死的话我会怎么样……

不管实力变得多么强悍，冰河发现自己依旧对这样的状况无能为力。他可以击败敌人，但却无法改变所爱的人们做出的决定。

白鸟座少年一仰头将剩下的酒一口喝光，抓起酒瓶又倒上了满满一杯。烦躁的感觉没有因此减轻。

“老师去世前不久，把我妈妈的沉船推进海沟里了。”他闷闷地说，不知为什么觉得有必要解释一句，“之后我就再没有去看过她。”

艾尔扎克嗤笑一声，抬起头，昏黄的灯光在绿色的眸子里一闪而过。“你要是想看的话，我可以带你去啊……”他懒洋洋地说，语气中倒是并没有什么嘲讽或不满，“现在整个北冰洋海域都归我管，由我护着你的话，不管多深的海沟都不是什么大事。”

冰河愣了愣。他原先一直纠结的是立场问题，从来就没有想过海将军们会有这样的主场优势。整个北冰洋都是他的地盘吗……

“怎么样？晚些时候一起去北冰洋游泳？”艾尔扎克轻轻一笑，目光很柔和。

冰河摇了摇头。“算了吧，”他说，左手隔着衣服摸了摸胸口的十字架，微微叹了口气，“我已经不需要再去看妈妈了。”

死者已矣，生者不能总是活在记忆中。老师用生命给我上的课，我是不会忘记的。

艾尔扎克深深看了他一眼，有些意外地挑了挑眉。他的眼睛半睁着仿佛是没睡醒的样子，却像是看穿了他的思维。“虽然用了这么久，但你终于放开了啊……”他感叹道，嘴角微微扬了扬，然后低下头重新倒满酒，把杯子朝他举了举。“恭喜。”

他的手很稳，杯子里的液体没有溅出哪怕一滴。但冰河还是觉得艾尔扎克喝多了，因为这样的话并不是清醒时的小师兄会说得出来的。

不过冰河没什么不满，反而有些开心。

他闭上眼睛。脑海中母亲安静的睡颜有些模糊，似乎是酒精的作用，但他并没有感到什么遗憾或怅然。以前一直这样惦记着妈妈不肯放手，妈妈也不能安心休息吧……

那么老师呢？老师现在能够放心吗？

“你出事之后，老师说我太任性了……”他喃喃地说，目光注视着酒杯中自己的倒影。隐隐约约的一点蓝色随着杯子的摇晃扭曲，散碎。“可我——”

他的话被艾尔扎克挥手打断。“都是过去的事了。”魔鬼鱼简短地说，声音有些大，使得不远处正在说话的几个人回头看了一眼。

“——可我现在依然很任性啊！”冰河忍不住哈哈一笑，然后一发不可收拾，自己也不知道在笑什么。他伸出手来在艾尔扎克的脑袋上胡乱抓了一把，将本来就不怎么整齐的绿色短发拨弄成了一个鸟窝。“大概这辈子是改不了了吧……”

只不过，噩梦中的冰海怒浪换成了一片洁白的水瓶宫。只不过，南冰洋的海怪变成了石青色长发的冷峻青年而不是金发的美丽妇人。只不过，他成为了制造冰棺的人。

冰河依然很任性，只不过学会了背负着自己的选择继续走下去。

这样，老师能放心了吗？


	6. 仇恨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师是知道的

冰河笑得前仰后合，引来旁人一阵侧目。艾尔扎克耸了耸肩，没去理他。他不知道师弟是被戳到了什么笑点，但是笑总比哭好。记得以前他最怕冰河拿着眼泪汪汪的大眼睛盯着他了……

这臭小子，总是在老师面前努力摆出一副坚强无比的男子汉嘴脸，等到老师不在就原形毕露了。所以每当惹出什么事来，卡妙总是会把艾尔扎克当成罪魁祸首，而冰河则是被拐带的从犯。

虽然，这样的判定往往并不是冤枉了谁……

若是卡妙在天有灵，看到艾尔扎克拉着冰河在这个简陋黑暗的小酒馆里喝得烂醉如泥，不知又会是什么反应？年轻的海将军在脑海里恶趣味地想象着老师万年不变的淡漠面孔上露出掩藏不住地怒意，忍不住对着酒杯露出一丝略带挑衅的笑容。

唉，老师啊……

现在想这些又有什么用？在他心甘情愿穿上鳞衣的一刻，卡妙就已经放弃他了吧？还是更早，在魔鬼鱼鳞衣选择了他的时候？艾尔扎克冷冷地哼了一声，也不知道是对老师，对冰河，还是对自己。

也许这么想有些不公平……艾尔扎克闭上眼睛。那个时候卡妙以为他死了，于情于理都不可能在冰河取得资格之后还将白鸟圣衣空置不授。他明白，哪怕那个时候他回到地面上，也已经失去了穿上圣衣的资格。所以他理解老师的选择，也为冰河感到高兴。

但是当听闻冰河成为白鸟座的时候，他仍然感到了一阵强烈的失落。心脏像是被什么东西狠狠灼伤，不知道是愤怒还是孤独。

他其实有些羡慕冰河，有能和老师生死相搏的机会。无论是谁站立到了最后，至少会有一个将愤怒彻底宣泄出来的机会，能把一切怨恨和罪孽都用死亡来画上一个句号。而不是像现在这样，永远不可能得到答案。

北冰洋之柱的对决，与其说是卡妙的制裁，不如说是冰河对他的审判。冰河最终选择了宽恕，选择了用自己的血替他洗清罪过。于是艾尔扎克在冰棺中醒来的时候，就很清晰的意识到了自己真正的惩罚：用整个余生去猜测卡妙会对他做出的判决。一面畏惧老师的冷漠遗弃，一面又奢望着得到不可能的宽恕。

冰河想必永远无法理解这样矛盾的感情吧？冰河不会犯下他这样的过错。

换作是冰河处在这个位置上……善良的冰河，单纯的冰河，哪怕陷入了同样的绝望之中，也不会去迁怒这个世界。

“你恨老师吗？”他问，心里已经知道了问题的答案，但还是忍不住问了出来。

金发少年似乎被他的问题惊了一下。“什么？”

“你恨老师吗？”他重复，右手心不在焉地晃着杯子，看着酒液被摇晃出一个模模糊糊的漩涡，就像北冰洋底的暗流。“他弄沉了你妈妈的船，逼着你去圣域，逼着你按照他的意愿参与或退出战斗，最后还逼着你杀了他……”绿色的眸子迎上震惊的浅蓝色，少年唇边的笑意说不出的阴暗，“从始至终，你都没有任何选择。”

“你，恨不恨他？”

冰河回过神来，难以置信地猛摇头。“怎么可能？”他断然否认，仿佛这个问题被他听到都是一种亵渎。

艾尔扎克笑了。

“可我恨过老师啊……”他微微一叹，低声说。

说出这句话之后，他感到一阵轻松。冰河会生气的吧？就像是当初听到冰河告诉他成为圣斗士的原因时自己感到的愤怒那样，仿佛是心中最重要的东西被人践踏了，怒不可遏。

奇怪的是，这个时候他却似乎有些理解冰河对于亡母的执着了。那种无谓地想要对已死的人表示什么、证明什么的无聊执念……

不出所料，冰河瞬间炸毛了。“怎么可能！”他伸手抓住艾尔扎克的肩膀，用力将对方的身体扳过来面对着自己，仿佛要在那张熟悉而又陌生的脸上看出玩笑的痕迹。当他只在绿色瞳孔中看到了平静和自嘲时，白鸟座的力气仿佛突然消失了。

“怎么可能……”他失神地放开手，有些茫然地皱起眉头，“老师有什么对不起你的？你要恨也该是恨我才对啊。”

冰河……不可能理解的。他可以包容卡妙的一切缺陷、一切错误、一切选择，哪怕自己被伤得鲜血淋漓。正如他包容着艾尔扎克，包容着这个对不起他的世界那样。他爱卡妙，却不是将卡妙当成了信仰。

冰河不可能理解信仰崩塌时那种绝望，仿佛整个世界都变得无比陌生，陌生到令人畏惧，陌生到令人憎恨。

魔鬼鱼的思绪不由自主地回到了那个夜晚。乌云滚滚的天空看不到星星，使得原本就压抑的圣域凭空多了几分阴森。加隆桀骜不驯的小宇宙在教皇厅的方向与另一个同样暴戾的存在不相上下地对峙着，留守的黄金圣斗士正在逐渐朝这个方向接近，而他静静地站在空无一人的女神殿中，大脑一片空白。直到现在，那一夜的记忆依然有些模糊，只剩下惊怒和绝望。

“圣域根本就没有女神！”加隆的嘴角挂着不屑的笑容，“所谓的爱与正义不过就是野心家的谎言而已。”

“老师到底……知道多少？”他转头，无神的眼睛看向靠坐在生命之柱边上的加隆，却什么都没看见。

加隆耸肩。“谁知道呢？”他说，“卡妙那个小子，从小就是个心思重的。谁也猜不到他在想什么。”

“他们那群黄金圣斗士啊，一个个都挺能装的呢……”海龙将军冷笑着闭上眼睛，手指揉了揉被冻伤的肩膀……

“你知不知道……我那个时候有多恨他！”绿发少年的表情狰狞，手中的酒杯边缘多了一层晶莹的白色闪光。嘶哑的低吼声带着无穷的怨恨和失望从角落里清晰地传出，使得嘈杂的酒馆突兀地凝滞了几秒钟。

冰河瞪大了眼睛，似乎是被艾尔扎克脸上毫不掩饰的恨意吓了一跳，一时间愣在那里，不知道是应该追问下去还是干脆把师兄揍一顿。

他怎么能恨老师？怎么能恨老师？！

“老师在你死了之后很难过的……”张了张嘴，金发少年下意识地冲口而出，脸上的表情像是要哭出来似的，“他后来都不愿意理我了，接下来一年都没回家几次……”

艾尔扎克忍不住噗嗤一笑，表情瞬间软化了下来。难过？

“你想多了……”他把彻底结了冰的杯子朝桌子上一扔，胳膊支在桌子上，将额头抵在并拢的指间。冰凉的触感让他的大脑稍稍冷静了一些，将沉浸在回忆中的思维重新拽了回来。“老师知道我没死，怎么可能还去怪你？”

他想起来了。卡妙是知道的。

过去一年多时间一直压制在记忆深处的画面像是从被打碎的冰棺中挣扎着复苏……

……两个熟悉的小宇宙一追一逃朝着他的方向逼近。艾尔扎克依旧混乱的大脑里有些不太明白为什么加隆会毫无反抗地被追杀，猜不出来那个伪装教皇的男人为什么不亲自出手，也想不到身为水瓶宫守护者的卡妙怎么会在距离水瓶月还有大半年的盛夏时节出现在圣域。他唯一想要做的，就是向对方表达出自己的愤怒。

那一天，第七感的小宇宙从灵魂深处觉醒，凝结着仿佛要焚尽世界的冰冷火焰。艾尔扎克带着某种报复的快意，在曾经向往的圣域第一次心甘情愿地穿上了魔鬼鱼鳞衣。他觉得自己才是被人背叛的那个。

冷漠决绝的面孔被隐藏在鳞衣的面罩后。直到他跟在加隆身后从悬崖上跃入波涛汹涌的爱琴海，他都没有说出一句话，也没有回头看一眼。

但是老师一定是认出他来了。否则，凭借他那被圣域结界压制得不成样子的小宇宙，又怎么会让老师停住脚步？

……这些都已经没有意义了。卡妙已经死了，不会再做出任何制裁，无论是处刑或宽恕。

仅存的右眼又干又涩。艾尔扎克忍不住用手掌使劲揉了揉，却发现自己流不出哪怕一滴眼泪。有时候真是羡慕冰河那个臭小子……说哭就哭也是件好事啊！

“老师知道我做出的事情，肯定不会再要我了……”他惨笑一声，喃喃自语。其实这才是他最难以释怀的吧。

从冰棺中醒来后的几个月，他一直在世界各地默默救助因水灾家破人亡的人们，但这并不能洗清手上沾染的血迹。无论是谁先放弃了谁，当他站在北冰洋之柱前，冰冷的目光透过无尽海水注视着被淹没的人群时，艾尔扎克就知道自己已经不可能被原谅了。

似乎是从师兄的语气中找到了一丝共鸣，冰河轻哼一声，表情柔和了些许。他举起杯子，一口将剩下的酒喝光，然后伸手在艾尔扎克的肩膀上狠狠捶了一拳。

“你想多了……”他将艾尔扎克不久前的嘲讽原话奉还，“老师知道了的话，顶多会把你揍一顿，然后把你冻在冰棺里。”

……咦？这场景怎么有点耳熟？

绿发少年的身子僵了一下，把手从脸上移开，转向师弟，满脸迷惑。“这……不就是你干的事吗？”他有些迟疑地问。

冰河一副理所当然地样子点点头，很诚恳地眨眨眼。

“对啊！”他一脸开心地回答，蓝色的眼睛如同盛满了西伯利亚海的波光，显得有些湿漉漉的，“我当时也是想，老师大概会揍你一顿然后把你关起来反思，这才灵机一动……”

“为什么是冰之柩？”小时候不都是关小黑屋的吗？

“因为当初老师就是这样把我冻起来了啊！”冰河撇了撇嘴，“就是在圣域的时候……你以为我是怎么学会这招的？”

似乎听加隆提到过这点细节，可问题是……

“老师难道也把你冻了两个礼拜？！”

金发少年歪歪脑袋。“这倒没有，几个小时之后我就被人救出来了……”说着说着，他的声音变得有些不确定起来，“咦？等等……你是说你在里面待了两个礼拜才出来？”

一瞬间，艾尔扎克积攒了一晚上的怒气彻底爆发了。他一下子从座位上跳了起来，抡起拳头朝冰河的脑袋上砸了过去。

“混蛋冰河！”他气急败坏地大吼，“我是被饿醒的！”

回答他的是白鸟座少年毫无愧疚的狂笑。


	7. 动机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师在想什么

打闹了一阵，两个男孩才嬉笑着坐下，各自整理着凌乱不堪的头发和衣服。

“刚到海底的那段时间，我做了好久的噩梦，总是梦见老师来制裁我……”艾尔扎克懒懒地靠坐在椅子上，重新回到被带歪的话题上。但是最初的悲哀和绝望已经被这个小插曲打散了，只剩下淡淡的感伤。他本来就不是喜欢矫情的人，若不是借着醉意，这些话是永远不会说出来的。

冰河朝着杯子伸出的手停在半空中，转过脸用某种复杂的目光看着他。艾尔扎克没有注意。

“后来……后来就再也没有梦到过。”他说，手里抓起还剩下一半酒的瓶子，狠狠地灌了一口，“松了口气的同时，心里其实也是觉得老师大概对我失望透顶了，连梦里都不愿意见到我。”

先放弃的明明是自己，他又凭什么去怪老师？一直以来的怨恨不过就是带着赌气性质的迁怒罢了。

“我早该明白，之所以恨老师，其实更恨的是我自己吧……”

冰河把自己的杯子端到嘴边，却发现里面的液体早就在刚刚打闹的时候被洒干净了。他无奈地放下杯子，眯了眯眼睛，有些模糊的视线锁定在艾尔扎克手中的酒瓶上。

“你就是欠揍！”他恶狠狠地骂了一句，伸手抢过瓶子，一口气将剩下小半瓶烈酒全都灌了下去，这才长舒一口气。

好东西啊……

“我总是梦见老师。”虽然还是没太弄明白前因后果，但冰河隐隐意识到这个话题是艾尔扎克的痛处，于是将话头偏到了自己身上。“直到现在也是……到处都是一片白茫茫的，就连老师自己也是白的……”他茫然地仰起头看向天花板，瞳孔有些涣散，“我从来分不清是在西伯利亚还是在水瓶宫……”

艾尔扎克耸耸肩，把桌面上最后一瓶还没打开的伏特加拿起来，手指微微一用力将瓶口捏得粉碎。“过一阵就好了。”他有些口齿不清地说，仿佛是在安慰一个半夜从噩梦中惊醒的八岁孩子，“过不了多久噩梦就会消失了，没关系的。”

冰河皱起眉头。“可我不想他消失啊……”白鸟座少年很认真地强调，“我只是想弄明白老师究竟要说什么……”

“老师……说什么？”

“是啊……”冰河的表情拧成一团，纠结地抿着嘴，“老师在梦里从来不说话，一直在笑……”

“那就是没什么可说的呗……”艾尔扎克不明白冰河在纠结什么，无所谓地灌了一口酒，咂咂嘴，“老师本来就不怎么爱说话。”

“可我想听他说话啊！”冰河把空瓶子扔到一边，又一次抢过艾尔扎克的酒瓶。他好像又快要哭出来了，满脸都是孩子气的委屈和不平。“我想知道老师究竟在想什么！”

艾尔扎克哈哈一笑，劈手夺回酒瓶。“老师在想什么？”他重复道，“我们什么时候知道过这种事情？”

“可这很重要！”冰河的眉头依旧紧锁着。他伸手压住绿发少年正要举起酒瓶的胳膊，眼睛紧紧盯着对方，像是要从那张脸上找到真相。“你听我说啊……老师他……他是承认女神的！他知道纱织的身份不是伪造的。我知道，他不是一心一意为教皇卖命。从始至终，他只对我一个人出过手——在水瓶宫时他甚至直接就把星矢和瞬都放过去了！”金发少年的声音渐渐变得有些哽咽，狠狠吸了吸鼻子，“他只拦下了我一个，当然不可能是故意和女神过不去！”

“我只是不明白，他为什么不直接表态，非要……非要让我和他打上一场……”非要让我杀死他……

艾尔扎克翻了翻白眼。臭小子又把自己弄哭了……

“就这点事？”他把胳膊抽出来，往嘴里倒了口酒，“有什么想不通的？因为撒加是从小照顾他们的大哥哥呗！”

“什么？”冰河愣了一下。

“撒加和艾俄罗斯是黄金圣斗士里最先取得资格的。”艾尔扎克闭了闭眼睛，却发现周围的桌椅转得更厉害了。奇怪了，明明没喝多少啊……“老师他们刚到圣域的时候，都是撒加和艾俄罗斯帮着教皇在照顾他们的。”

呵，也许加隆口中所谓和野心家同流合污的恶劣行径，只是因为卡妙不愿意伤害撒加吧？那么冤死的艾俄罗斯呢？哦，对了，射手座已经死了，老师选择了活着的那个人，就像他为白鸟圣衣选择了冰河……

老师的动机从来都只是和谁站在一边，而不是站在哪一边……这么简单的事情，为什么之前一直觉得无法理解呢？

他索性闭上眼睛，朝着冰河的大概方向歪了歪脑袋。“其实老师和你一样心软的！”他像发现了新大陆一样评论，也没意识到自己的语气多少有些酸溜溜的，“难怪他这么喜欢你……”

冰河依旧在品味着最新的消息。“你怎么知道这些的？”

艾尔扎克忍不住窃笑。“你猜我在海底是怎么认出加隆的？”他反问，随后没等冰河接话就自顾自说了下去，“当初我刚刚被送到西伯利亚的时候总是睡不着觉，然后老师没办法，就拿着他们那些黄金圣斗士们就职后的集体照给我讲故事，哄我睡觉。”他睁开眼睛，面前的景物早就变成了一片混乱的色彩，分不清是什么东西。“可惜后来他就没怎么提过以前的事情了……”

说到这里，他真的感到有些怀念了。那个时候的卡妙，年龄比现在的冰河还要小上一些吧？当时也是被老师强大的实力和淡漠的表象给骗了，才会一直没注意到那个半大少年在面对自己这个小孩子时眼中偶尔闪过的不知所措……

在他和冰河慢慢长大的时候，卡妙也在慢慢长大。

冰河怔怔地坐在那里，半晌才略带失落地重新靠在了椅子上。“原来……我对老师还真是不了解……”

时隔多日，卡妙的死终于多出了些许逻辑。他也可以安慰自己说，这不全是因为他这个弟子的缘故。

但为什么心里还是觉得堵得慌？

艾尔扎克似乎没有这样的感觉。“你真该看看我叫出加隆的名字时，那家伙的表情有多好笑！”他大笑着评论，随后粗着嗓子夸张地模仿加隆气急败坏的语气，“‘卡妙那个混小子，居然拿这种东西哄小孩！’”

每次听到新的事实，都会让冰河更清晰地发现自己对卡妙的了解有多么浅薄。他一边渴望着探索到老师更多的秘密，另一边却又有种说不出的恐惧。就像是小时候坐在厚厚的冰面上试图看清冰层下的情景时，心里感到的那种混杂着向往和畏惧的复杂情感。金发少年将内心对师兄隐隐约约的嫉妒压了下去，似曾相识的敬畏使他不由自主地转移了话题。

“你跟加隆……关系很好吗？”他问。海飞龙似乎不是什么好相处的人。

艾尔扎克点了点头。“算是吧。”他说，“除了加隆之外，我是第一个归位的海将军。再加上我认出了他的身份……他一直很照顾我的。”

冰河慢慢点头，肩膀仿佛是放松了一些。艾尔扎克一下子明白，冰河其实还是有点担心他在海底时过得不好……心软的臭小子。

他有些古怪地笑笑。加隆确实很照顾他，带着满脸不耐烦的表情帮着他渡过了最难熬的那段时光。若是没有加隆，他想他早就彻底疯掉了。不过……

“加隆他……更像个损友吧。”而不是卡妙那样负责任的良师……

“损友？”

“你以为是谁教我喝酒的？”绿发少年再次举起瓶子，不过胳膊似乎有些不听使唤。更多的酒洒在了脸上而不是嘴里，呛得他咳嗽了两声。“海底的空旷寂寞是你难以想象的……我那个时候又钻了牛角尖，所以开始一天到晚地喝酒。”

冰河满脸嫌弃地抢过酒瓶。“原来是这样。”他说着，往自己嘴里也灌了一口。

有点宽慰地想着这臭小子这次总算没再露出那种担忧同情的目光，艾尔扎克将双手枕在脑后向后靠去，两只脚自然而然地翘到了桌面上。“换成老师，大概会狠狠教训我一顿。”然后扔到小黑屋或者冰棺里面去反省……“可加隆倒好，每次从地面上回来都会给我带一大堆各种各样的酒，让我随便喝。弄得我后来都懒得多喝了……”

“啊？”冰河目瞪口呆，随后咯咯笑了起来，“这也算是让你成功戒酒了吧？”

“有一次我还忍不住问了他，结果你猜他说什么？”艾尔扎克微微摇头，似乎也觉得有点好笑，“他说：卡妙的弟子，我有什么可担心的？”

别人的徒弟教歪了不心疼是吧？

真是不负责任的成年人……两个少年不约而同地在心里对着加隆表达了自己的鄙视。

“加隆居然能搞来那么多酒？”冰河好奇，瞥了一眼手上所剩无几的酒以及桌子上满满当当的空瓶。要是艾尔扎克在海底也这么喝，加隆会被喝穷的吧？

“我也不知道……”艾尔扎克抢过酒瓶喝了一口，然后好脾气地将瓶子递了回去，嘿嘿笑了出来，“我怀疑，他自己一个人的时候也是喜欢喝闷酒的吧！”

嘿，加隆，加隆……那个桀骜不驯的海龙将军要是知道自己这么编排他，肯定会气得想揍人吧？也不知道他现在怎么样了……他醒来时阵亡的海将军都已经被人收殓了，艾尔扎克直觉地认定这是加隆的手笔。那个霸道的家伙，没那么容易死掉的。

加隆忽悠其他人用的“净化世界”这个冠冕堂皇的借口，艾尔扎克从来就没信过。相比于其余海将军们近乎虔诚的憧憬着洗清罪恶后崭新的未来，魔鬼鱼在内心里感到不屑一顾。他想，自己其实和加隆存着一样阴暗的心思：与其亲手清洗这个世界，他们宁可躲在暗处幸灾乐祸地看着现有的人们自己走向灭亡。

一个注定毁灭的世界，何必在上面花费太多心思？

他以为自己那个时候就已经对所有人所有事都绝望了，所以才会用那样蔑视的目光俯视着其他海将军们的理想。

直到圣域内乱的结局传到海底，他才意识到自己之所以一直不愿意跟着加隆走出最后那一步，只是因为绝望得不够彻底。

“连老师都容不下的世界，净化了就净化了吧！”他记得自己似乎是这么说的。说话的时候他在疯狂的大笑，聚集在圣殿的海将军们用有些异样的眼神看着他，但他并没有在意。

反正，会阻止他的人已经不在了。那个无可救药的傻瓜……

“那个无可救药的傻瓜！”晚些时候，加隆坐在北冰洋之柱前与他一起庆祝圣域这个最大的阻碍被移出公式，桀骜不驯的眼中闪烁着疯狂的光芒，“看着吧，我会做得比他更彻底！”

“他会输给神祗，而我会将神祗作为垫脚石登上巅峰！”

艾尔扎克记不清加隆还说了什么。他的大脑因为某种崭新的仇恨而保持着奇异的亢奋，仿佛看到地面上的世界都笼罩着淡淡的血色。但是加隆最后似乎是喝醉了的。

其实，加隆的动机和自己差不多吧？

艾尔扎克一边和冰河争夺着酒瓶里最后一点液体的所有权，一边突然有些明悟。

你看，这就是你抛弃我的结果！

若是看不惯，你就来阻止我啊！


	8. 冰雕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师是个大傻瓜

桌子上只剩下一堆空酒瓶，数量之多让人叹为观止。被冰河拽过来的酒吧老板却说什么都不肯再卖了——也不知是不是因为冰河提出赊账的时候表情不够诚恳——转而劝说两个明显是未成年的去楼上找个房间休息一晚。

冰河抿紧嘴唇，满脸不爽地盯了他一阵，随即一手抓起旁边桌子上刚摆上的两瓶伏特加，扔下钱包，也不管里面的钱还够不够结账，拽起眼瞅着又要开吼的艾尔扎克冲了出去。

两个孩子恶劣的笑声在并不热闹的昏暗小巷中远远传开。圣斗士和海将军的速度都不是吹的，等到酒馆里的人追到门口，两个人早就不知道跑出了多少个时区。

只不过，当年在西伯利亚森林打猎时锻炼出来的方向感明显与酒精不太兼容。

“这……这是哪里？”几分钟后，两人在某个城市边缘停住脚步，微微有些气喘——更多是笑的而不是累的。这里明显不是俄罗斯的领土范围了。周围的人群比刚刚离开时的地方密集了不少，口中说的是陌生的语言。

不过无所谓了。

两个少年醉眼朦胧地对视了一眼，同时耸耸肩，就这样一人抱着一瓶酒沿着街道散起步来。反正时间还早吧，又不急着回家……冰河抬头看看晴朗的天空，太阳好像正在头顶。

当酒瓶里的内容还剩下不到三分之一的时候，艾尔扎克有些兴奋地捅了捅师弟。他们此时站在一个小广场的入口处，里面人流涌动，不时传来笑声和惊叹声。

艾尔扎克一向是很爱热闹的，也亏得他能在海底待了那么久……

“冰雕比赛？”冰河眯起眼睛。十几米外的公告栏很不配合，不仅文字像是用天书写成的，还总是晃来晃去让他眼晕。不过四周那一个个半成型的漂亮冰块倒是很显而易见。

艾尔扎克撸起袖子，直接在地面上一屁股坐下。“冰河，给我个冰块！”他吆喝道，也不管人家让不让他参加。

金发少年轻车熟路地在地面上摆上了个小号的冰之柩。

“你会冰雕？”他在艾尔扎克对面盘腿坐下，好奇地问。

艾尔扎克耸了耸肩。“我小时候玩过木雕……”他从裤子口袋里掏出一把小刀，皱起眉头，开始对着冰块比划起来。“冰雕应该差不多……吧？”

冰河眨眨眼，歪过头看了看不远处其他人的工作台，又看了看艾尔扎克手里不到十厘米长的小刀，默默运转小宇宙让冰棺稍微软化了些——若是小师兄戳了半天却连一点划痕都没有，一定会恼羞成怒的……

“两只胳膊举起来！”艾尔扎克毫不客气地命令道。

冰河下意识地照做。“干什么？”

“当模特啊！”

冰河皱眉，总觉得有什么不对。冰雕的内容明显不是人形……

艾尔扎克的水平其实不错。冰河看着逐渐成型的冰雕，打心里不相信这是他第一次做冰雕。不过圣斗士对于力量的控制都是很精准的，尤其是冰之圣斗士这样依靠控制分子达到目的的战士。

绿发少年没有像其他人那样先是将冰块切割出一个大概的形状再雕琢细节，而是一点点从上往下地雕刻着。当然这和他们的能力有关——普通人拿到一个冰块之后总要先把整体布局规划好，以免雕刻到后来发现某个部位的大小不够，而艾尔扎克则可以随时在不够的地方补上一点新的冰块，严丝合缝得让人完全看不出问题。

冰河怔怔地看着面前的半成品白鸟。细长的脖颈骄傲地向着天空昂起，翅膀在身体两侧完全张开，像是随时可以冲向天际。但是下半部分却依旧是四四方方的冰块，仿佛是白鸟正在从冰棺中苏醒，拼尽全力冲出禁锢。

金发少年心里猛地一痛，仿佛听见了冰之柩在他的周围逐渐碎裂开来的声音。

水瓶宫的战斗他并没有和别人谈起过，无论是星矢紫龙瞬，还是米罗。他的同伴们总是小心翼翼地避免在他面前提到卡妙，生怕他伤心。而米罗……米罗和他之间的唯一联系就是卡妙。所以当天蝎座在他醒来之后默默地带他去慰灵地看望卡妙，又默默地献出自己的血液修复了白鸟圣衣之后，冰河发现自己和米罗其实并没有什么可说的。

米罗在天蝎宫放过他的时候，到底有没有预见到卡妙的结局？或许他是猜到了什么吧……米罗肯定比冰河更了解卡妙。

他直到事后将那些支离破碎的片段重新拼凑起来的时候，才渐渐在老师的呼唤声中品味出一些东西。

若是当时就明白，卡妙是因为舍不得真正伤害他，才会一而再地用冰之柩作为终结战斗的手段……他会不会在第二次被禁锢的时候放弃挣扎？

也许不会吧……那样老师还是会失望的。但若是早一点明白……早一点……那么自己会不会得到一点选择权？

“冰河冰河，”艾尔扎克的声音将他拉回现实，“你看这像不像你？”

白鸟冰雕已经基本成型了。不远处已经有人注意到了这边，举起相机开始为展翅而起的天鹅拍照。当然细节上还是有些简陋：翅膀上没有什么羽毛的纹样，倒像是被冻上了一样……冰河歪歪头，觉得这只冷冻天鹅一点都不像自己。

“下面是什么？”他指着白鸟脚下像个碗一样的底座问道。冷冻就冷冻了，总不能直接上桌吧？

“嗯，是瓶子口！”艾尔扎克嘻嘻一笑，“本来想让你从水瓶里面飞出来的，不过冰块不够用了，只能做出一个瓶子口……”

“啊？！”冰河瞪大了眼睛，随即气得满脸通红，“什么叫从瓶子里飞出来？！”

“这是你跟老师的合影啊！”死不悔改的笑意。

冰河一拳砸在绿发少年的脑袋上。跟老师的合影……老师要是知道你直接把他雕成了一只水瓶——还是只剩下一个瓶口的水瓶——绝对会把你做成冷冻海鲜！

“不过你说的有道理……”艾尔扎克矫正表情，也不知道从师弟的拳头中听出了什么道理，“怎么能让你踩在老师头上啊！”

他伸手在底座上一拍，将它彻底拍碎，然后皱着眉头四下张望了一阵。还没等冰河开口询问，他就从身后摸出刚刚喝空了的酒瓶，小心翼翼地放在白鸟的脑袋上。冰雕晃悠了几下，被地面上无声无息多出来的冰层重新稳在了原地。

“你看，这样就好多了！”他对着目瞪口呆的冰河一扬下巴。

冰河捡起自己身边的酒瓶，果断地扔到绿发少年的脸上。“老师是水瓶座，不是酒瓶座！”说罢自己也忍不住笑了出来。酒瓶座啊……

若是卡妙用红酒做成冰之柩把他们两个冻在里面，不知道会变成什么样……

醉鱼和……醉鸭？

冰河甩甩头，将这个想法扔出脑海。他才不是鸭子……

“老师其实挺傻的……”他朝着艾尔扎克含糊不清地抱怨着，“你知道吗？当初和他战斗的时候，我用出了超过身体承受能力的招数，他一个劲地叫我醒过来。然后我就真的醒过来了，还把他给打伤了……”

老师总是不爱说话，但在心里是爱他的。可惜他一直不知道，一直不知道……所以才会在艾尔扎克死后、在卡妙对他避而不见的时候，像一个在陌生世界的孩子那样抓住唯一一根稻草，将妈妈的回忆当成了自己仅存的珍宝，才会在沉船落入海沟的时候感受到那种被人背叛的痛苦和愤怒。

你在抛弃了我之后，又要夺走我仅剩的一点东西吗？

梦中那个一片纯白如同仙境一样的水瓶宫再次从记忆中浮现，卡妙站在那里，用温柔中带着一丝无奈的眼神看着两个孩子，毫无血色的唇角勾起一个略带纵容的弧度。

然后冰河自己也跟着微笑起来。

“……你说，老师傻不傻？”他笑着问师兄，“他让我们摒弃感情，结果自己却在战斗中火急火燎地提醒敌人……”

但老师不是敌人……老师也没把他当成敌人……

如果能早一点明白……

如果……如果换成是艾尔扎克，大概会更早明白老师的心意吧？那样，结果就不会……

但是艾尔扎克从一开始就不会犯他这样的错误。老师根本没必要为艾尔扎克准备这么惨烈的课程，告诉他要坚定自己的信念……

“老师就是个大傻瓜！”艾尔扎克高声宣布，对冰河的想法表达了绝对的赞同。

“同意同意！当初打猎的时候还会迷路来着！”

两个少年对视一眼，然后在围观者不明就里的目光中再次笑翻。

当然，那一次卡妙是因为要锻炼两个学生，故意躲在暗处跟着……这一点被两个人不约而同地忽略了。同样忽略的还有当时听到老师站在冻成冰雕的棕熊旁边说出迷路这样的烂借口时，他们的脸上露出了怎样鄙视的表情。


	9. 幻梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师的幻象

人群渐渐散去，周围的光线早就开始变暗。不过两个少年自顾自玩得开心，将所有跟他们说话的人都忽略得很彻底。

来了兴致的冰河将冰块放在面前，在艾尔扎克添乱多过帮忙的指点中也开始做冰雕。魔鬼鱼的难度太大了，要不是冰河可以随时在雕错的地方补上一块来作弊，冰块早就被挖成不知什么模样了。况且冰河根本没有亲眼见过魔鬼鱼，只能从艾尔扎克的鳞衣造型上联想。于是过了一阵，他索性放弃魔鬼鱼，改雕熊。

记忆不久前拐了个弯还没有找到回来的路，他似乎有些想不起来东西伯利亚白雪皑皑的针叶林中，那只可怜的棕熊在没被卡妙的钻石星辰冻起来之前应该是什么样的了。

……

“你这是什么东西？”艾尔扎克敬畏交加地指着冰河面前棱角分明的一大坨冰块，开口问道。难道是显微镜星座的白银圣衣？

“北极熊啊！”冰河莫名其妙地抬头，“不像吗？”

艾尔扎克有些发飘的绿色凤眼盯着冰块，思索了片刻，这才有些不确定地开口：“有点像南极熊……”

南极有熊吗？两只熊孩子就此产生了剧烈的分歧。

“熊肯定是北极才有啊……”冰河很诚恳地提醒师兄，“要不然怎么叫北极熊呢？”

“笨！”艾尔扎克恨铁不成钢地教训他，“你转过身来，南极不就变成北极了吗？”

冰河站起来，在原地转了一圈，差点一头栽倒。“这样就行了？”他迟疑地问。虽然听起来很有道理，但总觉得哪里不太对劲……

“嗯，没错！”艾尔扎克拍拍他的肩膀，“不信咱们去验证一下？”

熊孩子们说做就做，丢下冷冻白鸟和冷冻南极熊，以及旁边正在询问什么的保安，转身就走。

艾尔扎克带着冰河走了海底圣殿的捷径。“从北冰洋到南冰洋比从陆地上走要快多了！”他得意洋洋地炫耀着，步履轻快地越过南冰洋之柱的残垣断壁，拉着师弟朝水面浮了上去。也不知道其余海将军若是看到某人这种通敌行为后会有什么感想。冰河觉得这其实和在地面上瞬移是差不多的概念，只不过没那么容易迷路罢了。

或许爱迷路的卡妙老师可以考虑一下？

“艾尔扎克，”在经过一个貌似沉船的东西时，冰河突然想起早些时候一闪而过的某个念头，忍不住用小宇宙询问，“你说北冰洋都是你的地盘？那么沉船宝藏什么的，是不是也能捞到不少？”

这样的话至少不用再因为把所有零花钱全都买酒喝而肉痛了……

“想都别想！”魔鬼鱼海将军的反应出乎意料的激烈，“你这是在挖我的墙角！”

“……”

阳光灿烂的冰山峭壁让两个少年不约而同地发出一阵欢呼，一前一后地沿着冰川边缘跑了起来。即使隔了将近大半个地球，熟悉的气候依旧让他们感到像是回家了一样。

等到跑够了，两个熊孩子早就忘了来南极是想干什么了。

绿发少年毫无形象地仰面躺在冰面上，半晌才懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。一队企鹅正从两人身边路过，摇摇摆摆憨态可掬地朝着海边进发。艾尔扎克顺手把队伍最末端的那一只抱起来，递给冰河。

“给，你兄弟。”

冰河表示难以理解：“为什么说是我兄弟？”

艾尔扎克也表示难以理解：“不都是鸭子吗？”

冰河气急：“你怎么知道这不是母的？！”

“这不是穿的燕尾服么……”艾尔扎克眨眨眼睛，收回胳膊把企鹅倒拎起来。咦？木有小丁丁……

冰河一把将嘎嘎乱叫的企鹅抢了过来。“不许你欺负我妹妹！”他恶狠狠地说，然后指着不远处的其他企鹅，“你看，我兄弟要吃你兄弟！”

艾尔扎克立刻炸毛了。冰河眼一花，绿发少年已经出现在几十米外，将半只海鱼硬从企鹅嘴里拽了出来。

白鸟座少年嘿嘿一笑，抱着企鹅慢吞吞地走过去。等到了面前，却发现小师兄正紧紧皱着眉头，嘴唇抿了起来。

“怎么了？”他有些担心地问。

“这里不是南冰洋的范围吗？”艾尔扎克撇撇嘴，意兴阑珊地将鱼往身后一扔，“那是隆奈迪斯的兄弟，不是我兄弟。”

“隆奈迪斯的兄弟不就是你的兄弟吗？”冰河表示理解不能。海将军们不都是兄弟吗？“你看星矢他们不都是我兄弟……”

“谁跟那混蛋是兄弟？！”艾尔扎克瞪大了眼睛怒吼，满脸愤愤不平，“他总是变成老师的样子骗我。”

冰河闻言，深有同感地点点头。“他也变成老师骗过我！”他说，随即有些惭愧地低下头，“我还被他骗过去了……”

“你个笨蛋！”艾尔扎克恨铁不成钢地用手在冰河头上狠狠地揉啊揉的，然后拍拍他的肩膀，安慰道，“也就是第一次才会上当……再用同样的招式你肯定会识破的。”

“你一开始上当了么？”冰河抬起头，微感好奇。

“怎么可能？！”绿发少年义愤填膺，脸色却突然变得有些难看。虽说最后确实是识破了，但是用的时间有点长，还一不小心说出了好多不想被人听到的话……

冰河怀疑地看着他。“没被骗的话你怎么这么恨他？”

“谁叫他总是用老师的形象在我眼前晃来晃去的……”艾尔扎克臭着一张脸说。那个时候，卡妙是他最不愿提及的存在，爱恨交织的复杂情绪让他每次看到那张脸都会一阵火大。“还美其名曰，不让我受制于心中的弱点。”

卡妙死后，艾尔扎克终于忍无可忍地把南冰洋海怪狠狠地揍了一顿。若不是加隆赶过来阻止，也许海界之战的时候只会有六个海将军守关。

隆奈迪斯倒也算是因祸得福。大概就是印象太深了，所以后来才能在变成卡妙的同时模仿出艾尔扎克的冻气，让冰河上了当……

“海将军可不比圣斗士那么几十个几十个的出世，”加隆是这么说的，“七个海将军死一个少一个，手下留情吧。”

“黄金圣斗士死了一半也没见圣域塌掉。”艾尔扎克满脸不以为然，但总归没有再动手。

他只是突然意识到隆奈迪斯也许确实是存了几分好意。海怪之所以选择这个形象，就是因为卡妙仍是他心中最在意的人。这个事实一直被他隐藏在内心的仇恨背后，直到卡妙死后他醒悟过来，才突然发现最关键的提示一直在自己身边。

不过提前明白又有什么用？又有什么用？

有些事情不是心里明白就可以改变的。

就像冰河，会是真的不知道已经死去的老师不可能出现在海界吗？只不过沉浸在幻梦中不愿醒来罢了。


	10. 归属

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师的垦荒队

抱着企鹅沿着海岸线散步的两人最终被拦了下来。

“你们是从哪里过来的？”问话的人浑身裹得严严实实，与面前两个少年形成了鲜明对比。两人身上的外衣早就不知道丢到了哪里去，此时一人一件无袖上衣，简直清凉得很。

冰河与艾尔扎克对视一眼，各自举起一只胳膊。“那边！”两人动作几乎完全同步，手指的方向也完全对称。

对面的几个人同时静了几秒，为首的人似乎是闭了闭眼睛。

空气中隐隐散发着酒精的气味。虽说在这冰天雪地的气候里，每个出外勤的都会喝上一点烈酒让身体不至于太过僵硬……但喝成眼前这样的还从来没有过。零下四十多度的气温，这两个人居然还没被冻死，还在悠哉悠哉地散步……天知道他站在那看着都觉得浑身直打颤。

他们真的是人类吗？

看着两个半大小子一人抱着一只幼年企鹅，用迷茫的目光盯着自己，领头者和旁边的副手交换了一个意味深长的眼神。这个世界上的超自然能力并不是什么秘密，可真正遇到的时候还真是不多。

要小心应对啊……

去年在日本闹得沸沸扬扬的所谓银河争霸赛最后似乎是不了了之了，不过那样一群像是被当成角斗士训练的少年们可不像是很好说话的样子……尤其是眼前这两个似乎还不太清醒。

“这里是迪蒙·迪维尔科学考察站的观察范围，”他干咳了一声，尽量放缓了语气，“请问两位阁下隶属于哪里，有什么我们可以效劳的？”

这样问应该够恭敬了吧？不会让这两个醉醺醺的家伙把所有人揍一顿？领头者的眼神忍不住又向被人抱在怀里的两只企鹅漂移了一下。这都什么事啊……他们研究的项目是帝企鹅啊帝企鹅，而不是抱着企鹅散步的熊孩子们！

……这个问题有些复杂。

两个少年苦恼地对视了一眼。严格来讲，他们属于不同的阵营啊……

“我们隶属于……额……”艾尔扎克忍不住伸手抓抓后脑勺。冰河不是海将军，他不是圣斗士，所以回答哪一个都不太对。他们共同的出处是……白鸟星座圣斗士训练营？卡妙老师的小木屋？

果然不愧是师兄弟，冰河马上理解了他的想法，一脸坚定地接上了话。

“……东西伯利亚垦荒队！”

艾尔扎克一愣，然后弯下了身子，捶腿狂笑。“这……这是谁起的名字？！”他笑得直不起腰来，怀里的企鹅很应景地嘎嘎叫了两声。

冰河满脸得意地嘿嘿一笑。“不觉得很合适吗？”他问，“你，我，还有老师……东西伯利亚垦荒队！”

问话的人再次无语了。正常人跟醉鬼没办法交流啊……该庆幸这两位至少听得懂法语么？

倒是旁边的队员中有人忍不住嘀咕了一句，声音在突然静下来的冰地上显得特别清晰：“东西伯利亚垦荒队怎么垦荒到南极来了？”

艾尔扎克又愣了一下，与旁边同样愣住的冰河面面相觑，无法反驳。

“说的有道理……”他慢慢地说，无声地和师弟达成了共识，“我们这就回去！”

玩了这么久，是该回家了啊……


	11. 痕迹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师的玩具箱

回去的时候并没有再经过海底神殿。冰河在海边一把拉住又要往下跳的艾尔扎克，提醒他怀里抱着的这两只可还没有觉醒小宇宙。最终，他抓着艾尔扎克的胳膊，小宇宙熟练地一转，出现在木屋前的雪地上。

无论走到了世界的那一个角落，冰河在想要回家时从来不会迷路。

两个人走进屋子，将企鹅顺手放在桌子边，然后一个放柴一个点火，将壁炉点燃，配合默契得仿佛从没有分开过。即使两人如今的实力已经基本上是冻不死了。

末了，两个少年像以前一样并排坐在壁炉前的地面上，一言不发地盯着那两只不自在地扭来扭去的企鹅。

“……老师当初看我们两个是不是也这样？”半晌，艾尔扎克有些迟疑地开口。傻乎乎笨兮兮的，根本不知道在想什么……

冰河呼吸微微一滞，昏昏沉沉的大脑终于为一进门来就挥之不去的违和感找到了解释。老师不在家啊……难怪总觉得少了什么。

他抬起手揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，然后一言不发地站起身来。

酒意在血液中流淌着，冰雪的小宇宙变得难以控制，金发少年的身周不知什么时候多了一层肉眼可见的白色光晕。但是他的情绪却没有随之变得冷静，而是愈发激荡起来。

脚下的步伐不是很稳，但是很坚定，就像那天拖着一路的鲜血朝着天蝎宫的出口挪动时那样。同样的步伐，同样的决心，同样要从等在前方目光无法触及之处的某个人那里得到一些期待已久的答案。

卡妙的卧室冰河从来没有进入过，即使是在他死后。某种暗藏心底的敬畏使得他一直没有勇气打开眼前这扇木门。

但是现在他的血液中沸腾着某种强烈的冲动。他想要认识卡妙，想要认识那个给了他最深沉的关爱却又如此陌生的人。若是在那个人生活了十余年的地方也无法找到一丝线索，那么他也许再也不会有机会了。

深吸气。推开。

门没有上锁。这扇门从来没有上过锁。

屋子里的布局朴素到了极点。一张书桌，一把椅子，一张床——这就是所有的家具。台灯边上放着一摞书，其中一本里面夹着几张信纸，似乎是还没有看完。冰河向前走了几步，有些茫然地环视四周，说不清是失望还是理所当然。房间整洁得不像是有人住过的样子，哪怕是和这座木屋的其它部分比起来都有点寒酸。难道所有东西都被老师带去了水瓶宫，这才没有在原地留下什么生活过的痕迹？

有些失魂落魄地在书桌边坐下，金发少年愣愣地盯着窗户。外面的天色早就黑了，隐隐约约地可以看到如同钻石星辰一般的雪花正从空中飘落。

艾尔扎克打开台灯，在床边坐下，顺手拉开最下面的抽屉。

几分钟后，冰河回过神来，意识到艾尔扎克一直都没有动作，不由自主地低下头沿着同伴的视线看了过去。

抽屉里乱糟糟一片，各种零碎的小东西毫无章法地放在里面，就像是个小孩子的玩具箱。放在最上方的是一张照片，两个小孩子并排蹲在地上，一黄一绿两个脑袋凑在一起，满脸好奇地盯着地面上毛茸茸的一团……整体布局和此刻的情景惊人地相似。

“是米哈伊尔大叔当初带回来那两只狐狸幼崽。”艾尔扎克的语气很笃定，大概是对此印象颇深。冰河也模模糊糊地想起来了些什么。

“我好像记得……”他伸手拿起相片，眯起眼睛看了一阵，点点头，“是我第一次去镇子上吧？正巧赶上小雅科夫过生日，于是我们被大叔拽到家里去坐了一下午——”米哈伊尔是雅科夫的父亲，性子豪爽好客，典型的西伯利亚猎人。

“我记得你临走时还傻乎乎地问老师能不能抱回去养——”听说一窝狐狸只剩下最小的两只，冰河动了恻隐之心。

“大叔拿着相机照了好多照片——”猎人新弄到了一台彩色相机，于是清冷俊秀的少年老师和他的两个小徒弟无意中当了一下午的模特。

“老师狠狠地教训了你一顿——”圣斗士训练那么辛苦你们两个小鬼每天都累得那么惨难道还要做老师的替你们照顾宠物？

“后来雅科夫专门把洗出来的那几张送了过来。”其中一张卡妙一手一个牵着两个徒弟的一直都被摆在壁炉上面。

“然后过了几天老师亲自带着我们去打猎了。”那还是冰河第一次跟老师和师兄去打猎，当然猎到的动物并没有留下哪怕一只当宠物。

自说自话的两个少年对视一眼，同时夸张地笑了出来。

“也不知道那两只小东西后来怎么样了。”

“列那前两年就死了，你知道的。”冰河将照片小心地放在桌面上，转而去看抽屉里的其他东西，“维克还在雅科夫那里，活得很滋润……不过我也有一阵没见到了。”

老师的玩具箱里还有一些奇怪的东西：一只水晶蝎子，一个有点粗糙的天鹅木雕，一枚仿佛是什么树的树叶做成的书签。明显都是别人送的玩具——以老师的性子肯定是不会去买这种东西的。

艾尔扎克一言不发地拿起木雕，表情略有些古怪。冰河的视线则被另外一个相框吸引了。他一眼就认出那是艾尔扎克提到过的黄金圣斗士童年合影。

照片上的老师远没有印象中那么严肃，脸上甚至还有点婴儿肥。虽然没有露出某些同伴那样夸张的笑容，但是嘴角那一抹淡淡的弧度和微微扬起的下巴暴露了他的好心情。

白鸟座少年几乎是痴迷地盯着相片上身穿水瓶圣衣的孩子。老师当时是五岁？还是六岁？在一众同伴中明显属于最瘦小的几个。从冰河第一次见到卡妙，对方就已经是一个身材高大的战士了，让他无时无刻不需要仰望。他很难想象不苟言笑的老师也曾经有过这么……孩子气……的时代。

可老师死的时候也只有二十岁而已啊……冰河一直知道，但仿佛现在才刚刚意识到这一点。

卡妙的强大让他一直下意识地忽略了对方的年龄。老师独自来到西伯利亚苦修的时候，大概比开始受训的艾尔扎克和冰河还要小上一些。而自己第一次见到老师时，那个强大到令人难以直视的人……似乎正是自己现在的年龄？

原来，老师竟然这么年轻……

“冰河啊……”艾尔扎克的声音闷闷地在旁边响起，

冰河抬起头，这才意识到自己已经又一次泪流满面了，左眼的纱布湿漉漉地贴在脸上。他咬住嘴唇，扭过头去，不想让艾尔扎克看到自己丢人的样子。

不过绿发少年明显没注意到冰河的失态。他连头都没有抬，额前的碎发挡在面前，将所有表情都藏在了阴影后面。“我想去看看老师。”他含糊不清地嘀咕道。

“什么？”冰河没听清。

“我说我想见老师！”艾尔扎克猛地抬起头，提高声音大吼。

他的脸是干的，但是独眼中却闪烁着醉汉特有的狂躁和蛮不讲理。


	12. 墓园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师的安息之地

两个少年目光相对。冰河皱起眉头。

“女神颁布了谕令，不让青铜圣斗士进入圣域。”他解释说。要知道，他前一阵一直在因此郁闷来着。

“和我有什么关系？”艾尔扎克一脸疑惑，“我又不是青铜圣斗士。”

冰河拧着眉头考虑了许久，然后慢慢摇头，有些警惕地看着师兄。“可你是海将军，我可不放心你一个人去圣域的慰灵地。万一……”万一被人打了怎么办？万一打了别人怎么办？万一被当成盗墓贼关起来了怎么办？万一真的盗了墓怎么办？“……反正，我不放心。”

“笨！“魔鬼鱼一脸不屑，不耐烦地摆摆手，“不放心的话，你跟我一起去不就得了？”

冰河放下相框，伸手挠了挠头，晕乎乎的大脑没觉得艾尔扎克说的有什么不对，于是也就没再反驳。他也想老师了，自从十二宫之战后去看过一次，他就没有再去……

艾尔扎克弯下腰，将取出来的东西重新放了回去，关好抽屉。他站起身，正要关灯的手却僵在半空。

“他们俩怎么办？”他指着不知什么时候循着灯光晃悠到卡妙卧室的两只企鹅问道。总不能一起带去看老师吧？老师似乎对宠物没什么好感的，据说两只圣斗士训练生已经够他养了。

冰河刚刚背好圣衣箱，闻言从门外探头进来。“交给别人代管一阵就是了。”他抱起其中一只，“反正我们又不会离开太久。”

“不离开太久你还背着圣衣？”艾尔扎克撇撇嘴。虽说早就不再纠结失之交臂的白鸟圣衣了，但还是要按惯例吐槽一句。

“因为每次去圣域都要带圣衣啊……”谁知道会不会又和谁打上一架……

两个少年就这样冒着雪跑到了镇子上，也不顾此刻尚是凌晨，敲开了猎人大叔家的门，然后把两只企鹅塞进了目瞪口呆的雅科夫手里。

“照顾好我弟弟妹妹！”冰河顺口扔下一句话，然后拉着艾尔扎克潇洒地转身告辞离去。大门关上时，隐隐约约能看见那只蜷在壁炉边的白色胖狐狸正迅速地朝着两只嘎嘎叫的企鹅窜过去……

……鸡、飞、狗、跳。

……

等到天还没亮就被吵醒的一家三口终于各自抱着一只宠物坐了下来，目光诡异地面面相觑时，始作俑者已经出现在了爱琴海边。

希腊这时刚刚入夜，气温大约在五摄氏度左右，让从西伯利亚的冰天雪地里跑过来的两只熊孩子瞬间出了一身汗。

不过酒意却并没有因此消磨多少。

冰河这是第一次喝醉。他觉得醉酒之后世界变得简单了许多。也许艾尔扎克也是这么想的，所以才会像自己这样压制着小宇宙不让酒意发散。

这样挺好的，挺好的……

圣域慰灵地距离十二宫尚有一段距离，并非由雅典娜的小宇宙幻化而成。冰河隐隐约约记得几个月前第一次来的时候，这里是有白银圣斗士值守的，是天炉座还是祭坛座他不太记得清了。但墓园的守卫一向算不上森严，来的人也不多。毕竟，圣域并不是什么向公众开放的场所，而来到圣域的圣斗士们通常会有更重要的事情要做。

十二宫之战中死去的圣斗士们下葬的时候，冰河仍然处于昏迷之中，只是事后听说仪式是女神亲自主持的。他隐隐有些好奇葬礼的程序：据说古希腊的葬仪往往有一个向冥王哈迪斯和冥后珀耳塞福涅祈福的环节，但是圣斗士的话……

人死了之后灵魂会完全离开肉体进入冥界，这是古希腊人一直坚信的，每隔上两个多世纪就会和冥界开战的圣斗士更是亲自验证过不止一次。所以雅典娜的战士们很少会在坟墓中放上什么东西——他们最珍贵的所有物往往就是一代代流传下去的圣衣。

死者对此并不在意。慰灵地只是为生者准备的一个寄托之处罢了。

一口石棺，一个墓碑，便是所需的全部。有的里面盛放的是完整尸体，有的是骨灰，有的甚至根本就空无一物。在圣战的过程中，这种情况并不罕见，仅仅是在那天下葬的七个人中就有两位只有衣冠冢。

听星矢说艾俄罗斯的尸骸是在射手宫找到的，被艾欧里亚做主火化了。也许史昂教皇下葬的时候也是骨灰吧。剩下三个人的尸体其实都相对完整，不知道是不是直接放在石棺中安葬了。省时省力不说，如同卡妙老师那种情况，想要火化的话恐怕还有点困难……

沉默地走在师兄前面，金发少年嘴角露出一个有些阴暗的笑容，思维心不在焉地发散到了很奇葩的方向。

……

师兄弟两个毫无悄悄潜入的自觉，就这么沿着小路大摇大摆地走到了墓园，于是在入口处理所应当地被人拦了下来。

慰灵地的入口排着十几个如临大敌的杂兵，带队人之一正是冰河曾经见过却又没有记住的墓园值守者。看到冰河背后背着的圣衣箱，两个白银圣斗士几乎是同时松了一口气。

大半夜的，小宇宙提升到十几里外就能感应到，还以为是什么敌人来入侵了。再加上这段时间整个圣域范围剑拔弩张的气氛，实在由不得他们不多想。

不过，就算冥界入侵也不会跑到慰灵地来吧？除非冥王的先锋都是路痴……

“这位……”左边的白银圣斗士上前两步拦住冰河，瞥了一眼他身后的圣衣箱。青铜圣斗士不是都被遣走了吗？“白鸟座？为什么出现在这里？”

冰河想看傻子一样送给他一只白眼。“当然是探视了啊。”来墓园难道还能是打猎的不成？

“若是没有黄金圣斗士的手令，你们不能通过这里。”这是女神入驻圣域后颁布的禁令。白银圣斗士闻到了冰河身上的酒气，皱了皱眉头。跟在后面的那一个看起来也清醒不到哪里去，连圣衣都没带。

冰河的眉头皱得比他还紧。不通过这里，怎么去看老师？圣域结界内可是不能瞬移的……

他张开嘴，还没等想好怎么说话，就听见艾尔扎克的声音不耐烦地响起。

“喂，你们这些家伙快让开！”绿发少年这一天不知道第几次大叫大嚷了起来，冰河不禁有些怀疑他的嗓子明天一早会哑掉，“别逼我揍你们！”

刚刚缓和下去一点点的气氛再次僵滞。靠后面的白银圣斗士立刻上前几步，和同伴并肩站立。

“我不想和你们战斗。”冰河苦口婆心地劝说，“我们只是来看老师的……”

要是在老师沉睡的地方附近和人打架，老师一定不会高兴吧？可惜对面的人明显不领情。

“立刻放弃抵抗！”一直没说话的白银圣斗士横眉立目地大喝，明显是个暴躁性子。隐隐有火焰气息的小宇宙从他身上升腾而起，冰河猜测他或许真的就是天炉座，或者是天炮座什么的——经常炸膛的那种……“我怀疑你们是企图潜入圣域的奸细，马上随我们去见十二宫的大人们！”

去十二宫干什么？我要见老师，又不是去见米罗……

剑拔弩张的气氛被艾尔扎克脱手而出的一记钻石星辰拳直接崩裂了。小师兄本来就不是什么好脾气的人，否则当初在海界也不会在把冰河揍个半死之后还要拿贵鬼一个小孩子继续出气。

“哪那么多废话？！”海将军一拳将貌似天炮座的打飞了出去，“我是北冰洋的守护者、魔鬼鱼艾尔扎克！你要想拦我，我就把你打趴下！”

听到这里，冰河那个在酒精作用下依旧昏沉的大脑瞬间分裂成了几个阵营，一个在手舞足蹈地大喊艾尔扎克打得漂亮，另一个幸灾乐祸地大笑冰河你完了，还有一个翻着白眼说我就知道不该带他来……

对着圣域的卫兵大叫我是海将军，真的没问题吗？尤其是不久前两界还狠狠打过一场……冰河苦恼地摇摇头，无可奈何地看着正向另一名白银圣斗士冲过去的艾尔扎克，以及一众朝着自己聚拢的杂兵们，举起了胳膊……

……

“接下来怎么办？”打了个痛快的艾尔扎克至少还知道不好意思。

冰河有些头大地呻吟了一声，看着面前两个不省人事的白银圣斗士，以及周围人仰马翻的一众杂兵们。两个第七感巅峰的存在对付这些敌人完全没有压力，就连白鸟座圣衣都没必要从背上卸下来。好在两个人虽然脑袋不清楚，但下手总归还有些分寸，没有真的闹出人命来。

总觉得……明天会很惨……

“扔到一边吧……”他无奈地说，手上则毫不迟疑地一人补了一拳，让他们一时半会儿醒不过来。反正就在墓园看看老师，有那么几个小时不被打扰就行了。冰之柩的话有点大材小用，之后还要把人放出来，实在麻烦……

艾尔扎克点点头，转过身看着地上的杂兵。“你们！”他不耐烦地伸手一指，一众躺枪的可怜人同时瑟缩了一下，“都把自己敲晕，然后扔到石头后面去！”

……

纯黑色的大理石墓碑上只有名字和星座，简单到有些粗糙。但是无论再加上什么，都只会是画蛇添足。

两个少年并肩站在那里，再也没有开口。

冰河记得跟着米罗来到这里的时候，墓园里开满了紫红色的野花，叶片上凝结着冰晶一样的露珠。而二月初显然还没有到开花的季节，只剩下遍地的青草。前一天似乎是下过雨，潮湿的空气中弥漫着青草和泥土的清香，让本该是死气沉沉的所在硬是显露出了生机勃勃的感觉。

卡妙的墓前没有鲜花。

不仅是他，其他的墓碑前也都没有，无论是刚刚战死不久的人们，还是更远处那些连名字都在几百几千年的风雨中被消磨得看不清的存在。大概是来过这里的人们都不约而同地认为，与其将各种鲜艳的花朵采摘下来，放在墓碑前慢慢凋谢，还不如任凭周围的那些历经千百年总会如约盛开的野花来点缀这个神圣的所在。

谁死了还要鲜花呢？谁也不要。

艾尔扎克似乎并不赞同。静静地站了片刻，年轻的海将军抬起手来，小宇宙微微闪烁着，周围的水汽逐渐聚拢在他的手心，渐渐形成一支惟妙惟肖的冰晶鸢尾花。他蹲下身子，一言不发地将冰花插在墓碑前的土地上。

冰河没有阻止，也没去问这朵花所代表的含义。每个人都有自己的思念方式。

他将圣衣箱放在地上，然后挨着艾尔扎克坐了下来。两人都没有想回家的意思，只是无声地注视着老师的名字，苦闷烦躁的心绪重新归于宁静。在这个离老师不过几步之遥的地方，心中那种难受的空洞感似乎减轻了不少。

金发少年渐渐有些犯困，隐隐记起自己今天似乎陪着艾尔扎克跑了不少地方，此刻终于感到了一丝疲倦。

要不，就在这里待上一夜算了？

老师大概又会看不惯他的脆弱了。但今天是老师的生日，应该不会太过苛责吧？大概只会在多次驱赶未果后，带着无奈的表情由着两个徒弟腻在自己身边。

就像几年前的集市上，两个小孩子满脸惊叹不舍地在那个罕见的鲜花摊子前来来回回“路过”了七八次之后，终于让那个石青色长发的年轻人极为无奈地买下了一束蓝色的鸢尾花……


	13. 师徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师醒了……

之所以选择慰灵地作为第一站，主要还是因为那个地方一向人烟稀少，既不引人注目，也不必造成更多的伤亡——而并不是非要从墓里爬出来不可。他们此时所使用的身体并非原来那个，而是被冥王顺手塑造的临时容器。

“人并非是拥有灵魂……人本身就是一个灵魂，只是拥有了一具身体。”这是阿布罗狄充满了诗意的解说，大概是为了让所有人稍微看开一些。

卡妙倒是没想那么多。换个新身体是必须的事情——也许他自己的身体到现在都还没有完全解冻，但其他人经过几个月时间想必是过了保质期的。

阿布罗狄还说这样也好，至少不用爬着满身蛆虫回到圣域。

“你这血液里都是毒素的，不用担心虫子吧？”撒加翻着白眼说。

迪斯一把勾住修罗的脖子，故作不满地抱怨：“你们考虑下我们这些尸骨无存者的心情行不？”

就连史昂也忍不住开起了有些发黑的玩笑：“换成我大概就要变成骷髅兵喽？”

二百多岁的老人家似乎连心理年龄也重新回到了十八岁，红色的瞳孔闪烁着有些孩子气的笑意，让早已习惯了教皇威严的五个年轻人感到一阵不适应。

其实他们都明白的。欺骗神祗出卖灵魂所能借来的也不过是短短十二个小时罢了，他们甚至连亲眼看到一缕阳光的资格都没有。更何况，前方的路途无比艰辛，拦在前面的必然会是他们最不想与之为敌的那些人。

背负了这样的使命，对自己最亲密的战友都不能坦然相告，那么在这些小事上口不择言一点，也是一种宣泄吧。

前面的路上会有很多意料之外的考验。这是他们接受了任务时就已经达成的无声共识……

“吾师……卡妙！”

……但谁也没想到考验来得那么快。

长久的对视。爱琴海的夜风轻轻拂过，带着泥土和海水的气息，将石青色的长发微微扬起。

卡妙下意识地向前走了两步。恍惚间他似乎又回到了训练地的木屋里，看着两个徒弟并排坐在他的对面，他们身后就是燃烧着橘红色火焰的壁炉。只是一瞬间，冰河流着眼泪的倔强面孔和艾尔扎克恨意沸腾的小宇宙在脑海中匆匆闪过，让他再次回到了眼前。

那些都是过去的事情了……

两个孩子紧挨着靠坐在白鸟星座的圣衣箱旁边，身后的天空上是绯红色的月亮。他们都比印象中成熟了不少——也可能只是作为老师的产生的错觉，毕竟上一次见到冰河距今也才不过几个月时间。艾尔扎克明显消瘦了一些，面部的线条变得更加刚硬，左眼是一道触目惊心的疤痕……是什么时候受的伤？是在他以海将军的身份潜入圣域之前还是之后？冰河呢？左眼的绷带又是怎么回事？这两个臭小子是什么时候重新聚在了一起？

一瞬间，卡妙的心头涌上了无数杂乱的疑问和更加杂乱的情绪。在寒冰地狱沉睡的那段时间，他们对于地面上的消息自然不可能称得上灵通。史昂教皇和撒加似乎都知道些许内幕，但是一路上匆匆行进，几人的关注点大多放在了即将到来的苦战上，对这些注定无法插手的事情并没有什么交流。

无论如何，女神在上，感谢您解开了我最大的一块心病……

两个孩子的眼睛如同当年那样认真地盯着他，虽然各自只剩下了一只，但是里面闪烁的光芒依旧明亮异常。

金发少年在喊出老师之后，目光炯炯地盯着他看了片刻，似乎终于确信了他的身份。一瞬间，冰山融化，雪水透过浅蓝色的眼眸涌了出来。他张了张嘴，脸上露出开心的傻笑。

“老师果然更喜欢艾尔扎克！”有些失落的语气没有让他的笑容减弱半分，“我来看你的时候，你就没有出来打声招呼……”

一时间，包括被指责偏心眼的老师在内，所有人都愣了一下，不知道这句话该怎么接。倒是那个一直半阖着眼皮带着三分惊喜七分紧张的表情注视着卡妙的绿发小子闻言皱了皱眉头，偏过头看向师弟。

“不应该的。”他沉吟了一下，猜测道，“说不定是因为我们这次是一起来的，所以老师才出现了？”

金发的那一个露出思索的表情，心不在焉地抬起手来擦了擦眼泪，目光完全没有从卡妙脸上移开的打算。“也许是吧……”他的语气有些不确定，“要不我们下次再来试试？”

“日期说不定也有关系。可能是要水瓶月，也可能只有今天这一天……”

耳边听着两个徒弟这就开始旁若无人地讨论起老师诈尸现象重复出现的可能性，卡妙觉得自己爬出棺材的方式肯定是出了问题。你们两个关注的重点是不是不太对？难道是没睡醒？不过刚才自己出现后马上就被发现了，说明两个小家伙的警惕性不差，应该并没有入睡啊？

可旁边那几个不该活着的大活人你们没看见？

大活人身上穿着的冥衣没看见？

还有，你们一开始难道真的打算就在慰灵地睡一夜？

……

卡妙身后不远处，几位被忽略得很彻底的前黄金圣斗士面面相觑。撒加甚至忍不住低头看了眼自己身上的冥衣，盘算着难道是冥界进行了技术革新、这一届的冥衣都自带隐身效果？那样的话，圣战前景堪忧啊……

史昂清晰地感受到了两百年的代沟。

为什么两个活见鬼的人表现得这么淡定，而被见到的鬼却一脸……呃，活见鬼的表情？

“……他们两个是谁？”他有些抑郁地开口询问。

在场众人除了卡妙，修罗是唯一一个曾经跟冰河打过照面的，即使并没有太多交流。“金发的那个似乎是白鸟星座，当初闯宫的青铜圣斗士中有他一个。”他眯着眼睛，结合着圣衣箱给出了自己的猜测，“另外那个就不知道了。”

“听称呼也是卡妙的徒弟……”撒加不确定地补充。卡妙有两个学生他是知道的，可是另一个不是说出意外死了吗？

“他们怎么会等在这里？”史昂谨慎地表示了自己的怀疑。他们的回归没有人知道，就算知道也不可能有时间提前做好准备，按理说不可能是专程来迎接他们的……

几个人再次把视线转移回那边的师徒仨身上。两个小鬼眼睛盯着老师，嘴里却自顾自地交谈着。卡妙的表情平静依旧，但是作为相识多年的战友，他们都看得出来水瓶座已经快要破功了……

于是史昂终于确信，不惜代价打上圣域为雅典娜报信的计划在刚刚开始进行时就已经出了岔子。


	14. 使命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师怒了……

气氛越来越诡异。围观众里面有两位曾经是圣域的教皇，但是遇到这种情况依然免不了当机了一阵。按理说，见到他们的圣斗士，不说如临大敌惊恐万分，就算迟钝点至少也该问一句怎么回事吧？这样他们才能按照既定的剧本唱下去。可眼前这两个少年人表现得这么淡定，反倒让他们多了一种奇怪的尴尬感。

总有种……跑错了片场的感觉……

余光瞥见周围似乎又多了不少模糊的影子，史昂皱了皱眉头，干咳一声提醒情绪有些激动的卡妙。他们可是带着使命来的，而冥界显然不可能对他们毫无防备。正牌冥斗士们的出现是迟早的事。

唉，不管两个小家伙为什么会这么巧堵在这里，还是考虑下如何收场吧。任务必须进行下去，不知道两个少年人听到他们的说辞之后会是什么反应。但若不得不杀了他们……卡妙看起来肯定是下不了手的，真到了那一步谁去做这个恶人？

卡妙这时也发现了暗处的那些窥视者，定了定神，冷眼审视着两个弟子。怎么处理他已经考虑好了：他们的目标是远在女神殿的雅典娜，所以在路上不能耽误太长时间。战斗一段时间后可以借口赶时间抽身离去，留下那些见不得人的家伙阻拦。两个孩子应付起来或许会有点辛苦，但还是有很大希望坚持到援兵到来。若是他们的状态实在不好（从目前情况来看很有可能），那就将他们重伤之后想办法瞒过监视者蒙混过关。若是都不行……卡妙抿了抿嘴唇，不愿意考虑最坏的可能，但是内心里已经有了觉悟。

他是雅典娜的圣斗士。

若要抉择，他只能……再一次，对不起两个弟子了。

“你们来的正好。”他说，声音平稳得自己都有些诧异，“我的弟子们……如果你们还认我这个老师的话，就听从我的命令——”

他用的是平时很少用到的措辞，想借此来提醒两个少年不要相信自己。但是看到面前的两人几乎是条件反射一样从地上跳了起来，立正站好，昂首挺胸地等待自己的指示，卡妙忍不住多停顿了一秒。

他突然有种不好的感觉。

按照圣斗士对女神普遍的忠诚度，他的命令只会刺激别人的反抗。但面前有一个可是海斗士，和雅典娜没有什么关系的……万一弄假成真了，岂不是要搬起石头砸自己的脚？无论是被忽悠着去十二宫送死还是一不小心真的伤到了女神，都是他不愿意承受的后果。只希望冰河能拦得住他……

冰河？

水瓶座的目光朝金发少年飘了一下。闪烁着愉悦与期待的大眼睛朝他眨了眨，里面还带着未干的水雾。

“……”

难道最终可以寄希望的只有艾尔扎克的叛逆情绪？

“跟在我的身边，一起打上十二宫吧！”箭在弦上，不得不发，卡妙几乎是咬牙切齿地念出了自己的台词。到了现在这一步，也只能随机应变了。他甚至可以感到几个战友同情的目光黏在后背上。

女神在上，他真的不擅长应付这种突发情况……

冰河苦着脸，肩膀明显一垮。“……又又又又又又打一次？”他表情夸张地问，语气就像是……被布置了额外的训练任务？

“我倒是无所谓，”艾尔扎克一脸认真，说出来的话却有些惊世骇俗，“可是为什么啊？”

卡妙眼皮一跳。好在之前两个小子反常的表现已经让他有了些心理准备，他的表情并没有什么太大的变化。甚至于，听到身后传来几声仿佛牙疼一样的吸气声，他还略略有些幸灾乐祸。

你们要是知道艾尔扎克根本就不是圣斗士而是隔壁波塞冬家的，还会那么淡定地看戏吗？

“为了取雅典娜的人头！”他语气坚定地爆出最后的猛料，等待着冰河的激烈反驳。

“诶？”反驳没有出现。白鸟座少年像是被雷劈了一样站在原地，似乎不知道该如何回答。卡妙心里暗暗一紧，以冰河的性格，绝不会在这样的事情上迟疑。现在这表情不像是在为难，倒像是……喝醉了脑子转不动？

等等……

水瓶座嘴角微微一抽，突然有些哭笑不得。两个徒弟没心没肺的表现突然有了很好的解释。空气中隐隐约约的酒精气息明显不是他的幻觉。

两个臭小子，每次凑到一起就爱惹祸……话说我刚刚为什么会为他们重新相聚感到高兴啊？

“为什么啊？”艾尔扎克一脸很感兴趣的样子，仍在不依不饶地追问着任务细节，完全不知道卡妙老师已经在盘算着关他们小黑屋了，“取那个丫头的人头有什么好处吗？”

“……”

虽然你是海将军，但是至少也要考虑一下其他人的感受吧？这一副要算工钱的口吻是怎么回事？初见面的惊喜和怅然渐渐被某种熟悉的胀痛替代，卡妙开始思念西伯利亚木屋的急救箱中常备的头疼片。

我这才死了多久，两个徒弟怎么这么快就长歪了呢？

这就学会对着老师撒酒疯了，以后还得了？

看到卡妙似乎被噎得说不出话，撒加看了一眼史昂，上前一步。卡妙一向是个老实孩子，这种口不对心的话还是他说得比较顺口。“完成任务之后，冥王陛下将会赐予吾等永恒的生命——”

他的话被粗暴地打断。“混蛋加隆，你放屁！”绿发少年破口大骂，刚刚那副乖宝宝的样子荡然无存。就连金发的那个听到之后也转过脸对他怒目而视。

赤果果的区别对待啊……他说了什么不对的话了吗？怎么说也是卡妙的话比较大逆不道一些吧？

撒加不由得一愣。自从接任教皇以来——不对，自从穿上双子圣衣以来，就没有人这样骂过他。当然除了加隆，加隆不算……咦？等等，他刚刚叫的是加隆？

惊愕之下，双子座连生气都没顾上，满脸纠结，让其余几个不仗义的围观者又是一阵闷笑。

“去尼玛的永恒生命！”白鸟座少年至少声音比同伴稍稍小了一点，但是语气同样……豪放。几个人不约而同地瞥了一眼待人一向礼节周到的卡妙，眼神中写满了说不清道不明的复杂情绪……

不过冰河接下来的话让他们都感到一阵惭愧。

“卡妙老师要是对生命那么眷恋的话，在水瓶宫死的……就会是我……”金发少年的声音越说越小，语气中充斥着深深的哀伤和自责，到最后眼泪已经再一次涌了出来。“老师……对自己的生命……一点都不爱惜……”

唉，原来如此……难怪他不相信卡妙会投靠冥界。众人心中同时感叹一声，对金发少年多了一丝同情。

“冰河——”卡妙心里也有些难受，有心说点什么，但是艾尔扎克很体贴地挽救了他的使命。

“——老师就是个大傻瓜！”绿发少年的注意力从“加隆”身上移了回来，猛地伸出手指着卡妙的鼻子大声宣布。

“没错！大傻瓜！”冰河有样学样，满脸委屈控诉地指着卡妙，一副深有同感的表情。

静默。

慰灵地的天空飞过几只乌鸦。

然后迪斯马斯克噗地一声笑了出来。“我有点喜欢这两个小子了……”他小声对阿布罗狄说，音量刚好是所有人都能听见的程度。

就连隐藏在暗处的冥斗士看向卡妙的眼神都带上了几分不同以往的探究。

现在说我不认识他们还来得及吗？

卡妙额角的青筋一跳一跳的，气得浑身发抖，什么使命不使命的全都忘在脑后。他现在只恨不得立时将这两个丢人现眼的熊孩子揍个半死。

寒冰的小宇宙猛地燃起，带着仿佛能够冻结时空的冰冷温度。卡妙的眼神一下子失去了所有的情感，只剩下万年冰川一样的冷漠。“既然你们不愿意服从我，”他说，蓝色的瞳孔中映着深紫色的光芒，显得诡谲异常，“那就由我亲自送你们去地狱吧！”

意识到卡妙已经有了决断，其余几个黄金圣斗士对视一眼，各自退开几步摆开阵势，挡住了墓园的出口。

就这样，艾尔扎克依旧没意识到危险。“等一下，”他面带疑惑地说，“我没说不去啊……不就是问个理由吗——”

怕的就是你没说不去……复活的黄金圣斗士脑海中不约而同地闪过这句话。

相比之下，冰河的反应就激烈多了。“老师又要打架吗？！”他红着眼睛，几乎是气急败坏地质问，脸上还残留着不久之前的委屈，随后气冲冲地一扬腿踢开白鸟座的圣衣箱，“打就打！又不是第一次了！”白色的圣衣并没有被主人醉醺醺的状态影响，仍然精准无比地套在了身上。与卡妙极为相似的小宇宙升腾起来，白鸟座少年倔强地抿紧嘴唇，还不忘了吸吸鼻子。“反正我已经习惯了！”

虽然台词不太对，但是戏总算可以唱下去了……卡妙还没来得及松口气，艾尔扎克又不干了。

“战甲什么的，我也有啊！”绿发少年一副愤愤不平的样子，狭长的眼睛再次眯了起来，小宇宙猛地爆发。蓝色的小宇宙虽然比不上另外两个人那样刺骨的寒冷，但却隐隐有种潜伏很深的危险波动，仿佛海底的暗流。在所有人惊异的目光中，爱琴海的方向闪过一道金光，笼罩在少年身上，叛逆期的别扭孩子一瞬间变身为波塞冬的得力战将。

……你个海将军凑什么热闹！还嫌不够乱吗？

撒加感应着有些熟悉的小宇宙，微微皱了皱眉头，随后恍然大悟。这不就是当初加隆闯进圣域后在海边接应他的那个海将军吗？居然是卡妙那个据说不久前刚刚死去的徒弟？很多疑问终于有了解释，比如那一天卡妙追击加隆未果回来复命时，表情为什么会那么失魂落魄的……

看来事情有点麻烦。海界与圣域的关系一向比较复杂，是结盟还是为敌通常要看当代波塞冬有没有犯二。很遗憾，不久之前海皇似乎确实在某个混球的撺掇下犯了个小二……撒加和史昂交换了一个眼神，神色都有些凝重。若是海界也介入了圣战，女神就真的危险了。

这边两个前任教皇各自在心里考虑着危机公关，另一边的对峙仍在继续。醉是醉了，但是两个少年人的小宇宙燃起时，耀眼程度竟然和卡妙不相上下。

“老师你看，我的鳞衣也很威风的！”魔鬼鱼狰狞的头盔下，少年海将军说的话却完全与形象不符，活像个显摆新玩具的熊孩子，“以后不用再跟那只鸭子抢圣衣了！”

冰河抢先出手，一记钻石星辰猛地挥出，目标却不是卡妙而是艾尔扎克。

“混蛋艾尔扎克，你说谁是鸭子！”他破口大骂，看着师兄一个后空翻避开冻气的攻击，倒是没有继续追击，“可恶的北冰洋海鲜！”

“……”

这节奏不对啊……怎么就严肃不起来呢？修罗神情有些木然，有些无助地转头看了一眼史昂。

被看的人伸手扶额。

他算是看出来了，眼前这两个小鬼根本就是喝多了。正常人跟醉鬼是没办法交流的，更何况是第七感巅峰的醉鬼……多年前一众小黄金东倒西歪的形象突然闪现在脑海里，史昂只觉得脑仁生疼，果断把麻烦扔给了最该头疼的人。

“卡妙，你自己的徒弟自己应付吧！时间紧迫，我们先走了！”

我不管了……我再也不管了！


	15. 混战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师无语了……

纯白。蔚蓝。深紫。

三股绚烂的小宇宙争相辉映，边缘处相互碰撞着，凝结出细小的冰屑弥漫在空气中。周围气温持续下降，眼看就要达到临界点，然后——

“噗……”艾尔扎克突然笑场。

剑拔弩张的气氛猛地一泄，像是只被戳破了的热气球一样扑倒在地。感觉浪费了表情的冰河不满地扭头。

“我……我只是突然发现……”艾尔扎克摆摆手表示歉意，仍然笑得喘不过气来，“你看看现在这个样子：圣衣，鳞衣，冥衣……咱们这个东西伯利亚垦荒队的政治成分还真是复杂啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

……什么垦荒队？

卡妙嘴角一抽，小宇宙的威势凭空又涨了一截。

……

另一边已经跑出墓园的史昂听到远远传来的笑声，脚底下一乱，险些把自己绊了一跤。嘴角一直微微上扬的巨蟹座青年已经忍不住狂笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈……真是好名字！东西伯利亚垦荒队！”

史昂和旁边的撒加对视一眼，同时苦笑。这第一关的守将就如此出乎意料，后面真不知道会怎么样。穆现在应该守在白羊宫吧？他那温文尔雅弟子应该不会这么丢人吧？穆唯一一次喝醉酒还是在六岁时候，当时就狠狠教训过了长大之后应该不会再那么胡闹了……吧？

“两个第七感的醉鬼，唉……当初就该强制推行禁酒令。”这都什么事啊？

“强制禁酒的话不光是卡妙，就连童虎老师都会反对的吧？”撒加的语气干巴巴的，眼神有些躲闪。十三年见不得光的教皇生涯，沉重的压力和自责无时无刻不在折磨着他的神经……在这方面他其实也不是那么自律。

“醉鬼？”山羊座的黑发青年尚未完全从打击中恢复过来，刚硬的脸庞明显还不知道该摆出什么表情。“只是酒精的话，小宇宙一开启不是很快就能去除了么？”

史昂怔愣了一下，放慢脚步，回头看了一眼，似乎突然明白了什么。

“大概……他们也是不愿意清醒吧？”撒加眼中闪过一丝明悟。

“不愿意清醒？”

“是啊……”史昂摇摇头，接过话来，“如果出现在他们面前的不是卡妙，他们或许不会这么胡闹。”

“只怕他们潜意识里都是将卡妙当成了幻觉，所以才不愿意让自己清醒过来。”看到修罗依旧不太明白，撒加直截了当地解释。他自嘲一笑——当初自己似乎也犯了同样的错误，还是另一个人格趁虚而入抢过了控制权，才没闹出什么笑话。

否则的话，海龙将军闯入圣域，结果却被神志不清的教皇强拽着去拼酒……三界至少会笑上五百年。

一向严谨的修罗皱了皱眉头，似乎还是有些疑惑，但是没有再说什么。

阿布罗狄自从出现开始一直饶有兴致地默默围观，直到几个人已经可以远远看见白羊宫了，这才摘下口中的玫瑰。

“我只是意外，”手指心不在焉地点着自己的嘴唇，美到天怒人怨的双鱼座战士轻轻开口，“号称酒瓶座的卡妙……教出来的徒弟居然会撒酒疯？”

……

“钻石星辰！”

两股不相上下的冻气在半空碰撞，然后马上被第三道相似的纯白色气流打破平衡。对峙的两人各自向一旁跃开，躲过残存的冲击。之后第三个人趁机向其中一人出手……

重复。循环。

这样的场景不知道是第几遍出现了，只不过此时师徒三人已经相当有默契地将战场转移到了墓园的外围，以免对慰灵地造成太大的破坏。

唯一清醒的一个很好地利用了自己的优势，在实力并不完全占优势的情况下有意识地引导着战斗的节拍。每一道被闪过的攻击总是会坏心眼地朝着留下监视冥斗士的偏移。冰河与艾尔扎克有样学样，也似有心似无意地朝着冥斗士聚集的方向放了好几招，几乎让人觉得他们根本就没喝醉。

被围攻的卡妙对徒弟们下意识的配合感到很欣慰，同时也不得不纠结……虽然都在有意无意地放水，但是两个小子的实力的确已经成长到能与自己公平对战不落下风的程度了。真怀念当初闭着眼睛都能把两个熊孩子同时打趴下的时代……

不是没有冥斗士注意到，这三个人互相对抗的时候用的全都是钻石星辰，而打偏时却会突然冒出一个大招……不过这些观察力强大的战士往往在看到曙光女神的虚影后就回归冥界了。

东西伯利亚垦荒队多年来的默契绝不是区区酒精就可以完全掩盖的……等等，什么垦荒队？！卡妙意识到自己的想法时，刚刚还有些愉悦的心情瞬间被恼火取代。

“曙光女神之宽恕！”

两个醉鬼机智地一左一右躲开了直接冲击，于是又有一位冥王的忠诚战士回归了冥界……

第几个了？卡妙手头动作稍微一顿，眼角的余光在寒气弥漫的墓园里迅速扫了扫。冥斗士们大概是打的让他们师徒三个自相残杀的主意，一直都没有直接插手，这么一会已经躺下了五六个。这倒是意外之喜……

还没等他继续想下去，一记歪歪扭扭的左勾拳擦着他的鼻子掠过，带着几片零零碎碎的雪花。卡妙侧身避开仿佛是延迟了几秒钟的半记钻石星辰拳，却听见金发少年突然大哭起来。

“你又逼我对你出手！你又逼我！”冰河嘴里语无伦次地嚷嚷着，手上动作丝毫不停，拳拳都在往自家老师脸上招呼，“逼我有什么意思吗？！”

卡妙心里一痛。

难道自己真的做错了？本来，做出那样的决定他是问心无愧的，既没有背叛女神，也没有背叛撒加的友情，还能用自己的死成全冰河的梦想。可是自己似乎漏算了他的死对冰河造成的伤害，以至于过了这么久，冰河还是对此难以释怀。

唉，这个小家伙，教他冷酷无情没学会，倒是把自己心软的毛病学了个十足十。

“我——”青年心里迟疑是不是该暗示几句。按理说现在摊牌仍然有些冒险，虽然冥斗士们已经避开了他们，但难保不会有暗中窥视的手段。可是若就这么继续装坏人，心里又有些不太甘心。当初就是因为没有多解释几句，才让两个徒弟都误会了他，对他如此怨恨……这一次若是不把话说开，只怕以后就再也没有机会了，所以一向是做出了决定就绝不退步的水瓶座圣斗士竟一反常态地患得患失起来。

其实师徒三个人里面性格最坚定的是艾尔扎克，甚至于执着到了偏激的程度。看见老师和师弟这么相对无言的场面，魔鬼鱼极为果断地阐述了自己的看法。

“老师是大坏蛋！”他站在卡妙的侧后方，一边甩着钻石星辰一边高声宣布。

“大坏蛋！”冰河泪流满面，带着哭腔表示附议，学着师兄的样子朝老师的脑袋一拳击出。

“……”

你们认真点行不？这是圣战啊！圣战！！

解释什么啊解释，现在这俩混球能听得明白才怪……卡妙终于意识到自己在嘴仗方面处于绝对下风，索性闭上嘴，有什么事也要等把两个熊孩子打趴下再说。


	16. 释怀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师赢了……

不知什么时候起，整个墓园已经笼罩上了一层白霜。即使没有对四周的墓碑造成什么破坏，冰之战士对于环境的影响仍然是最不可忽视的。不过此刻，战斗早已从一开始儿戏一般的冻气碰撞演变成了近身肉搏。师徒三个似乎都打出了真火，但是小宇宙却消耗到了极限，只能不顾形象地拳打脚踢。卡妙有些意外地发现两个弟子的格斗技巧倒是都挺熟练……难道是之前练习过？

再这样纠缠下去恐怕真要耽误事了……感受着所剩无几的小宇宙，水瓶座战士狠了狠心。虽然从内心里不愿意去十二宫面对昔日的伙伴，但若真要把十二个小时都浪费在两个胡搅蛮缠的混小子身上，也着实有些不太像话。

一个后空翻拉开距离，卡妙双手高举，一记曙光女神之宽恕全力压向离得稍近一些的艾尔扎克。冰河下意识地冲过去，用钻石星辰挡开了一小半，但是艾尔扎克还是被打飞了出去。

新一轮的嘴仗猛然爆发。

“老师就是偏向冰河！”被师弟扶起来的绿发少年满脸不开心地抱怨。

“哪有的事？”冰河有些委屈地瞥了一眼卡妙。刚刚拦下攻击的时候他的右臂也被冻气侵蚀，胳膊已经麻木得抬不起来了。

“……”卡妙已经见怪不怪了，站在原地调整着呼吸，全力运转着小宇宙，想要尽快恢复一些力量。

耳边，两个少年的争论仍在继续。

“老师对你总是那么温柔！”艾尔扎克大吼。

那时的冰河是一个无法接受母亲死亡的小孩子，不知道即使是最强大的圣斗士也会对已经死去的人无能为力。卡妙也许会承认冰河的天赋，但对他能得到白鸟圣衣的前景并不看好，所以会不由自主地放松一些要求。

“老师总是对你的进度更关心一些。”冰河满脸郁闷。

那时的艾尔扎克是一个有着非黑即白的简单世界观的小孩子，天真的认为只要竭尽全力守护正义世界就会变得美好。他不了解死亡和牺牲，不知道这个世界其实只有深深浅浅的灰色。而卡妙羡慕他，无法也不忍心打破这样的幻想。

“老师可从来都没有安慰过我！”艾尔扎克仍在大吼。

他无法忘记在冰河刚来到西伯利亚的时候经常从噩梦中惊醒，在床上缩成一团小声抽泣，而老师会很快出现在冰河的床边柔声安慰着。他在不远处的床上偷偷看着，明知道那是因为冰河曾经失去了唯一的亲人，心里还是忍不住有些羡慕。

“你出事之后老师哭了呢……”冰河吸了吸鼻子，“他以为我没看见……”

卡妙并没有因为那件事过多地责备他，但他宁可卡妙狠狠打他一顿，也不愿意这样日复一日地被老师忽略。一个人住在木屋的时候他总是会被久违的噩梦困扰，每次惊醒时都会想起老师一个人坐在壁炉边失神的样子。老师为艾尔扎克伤心，也对冰河失望，所以直到一年后冰河正式穿上了白鸟圣衣他都一直没怎么回家。也许是不想再见到他了吧……

“老师——”艾尔扎克习惯性地大吼，但是声音卡在那里，怎么也吼不出来了。他的嗓子有些古怪地发紧，表情迷茫，像是个迷路的孩子。“老师……也会哭？”

老师的感情不都是留给冰河的吗？怎么会为了他伤心？他只是一个天赋不错的弟子，最有希望继承白鸟圣衣的训练生。老师送给他的是作为圣斗士的鼓励和期待，而不是像对冰河那样的怜爱和关怀。但若是如此，老师又为什么会把那个丑兮兮的天鹅木雕珍而重之地藏在抽屉里？

若是如此，为什么他还要一直躲着不敢见老师？

“是啊，老师还会笑呢……”冰河抬起头来。不远处卡妙的身影在一片洁白的墓园中有些模糊，让他不由自主地又回到了水瓶宫。“只可惜，我直到最后才明白。”

老师平时话不多，不过对两个徒弟其实一直没有吝惜过自己的微笑。但是冰河记得最清楚的仍然是那一瞬间的笑容。那是他最后一次见到老师的脸，老师的笑。在战斗的最后，他耗尽力气栽倒在地上，视线中一片纯白，却奇迹般地找到了老师唇边细微的弧度……

其实，老师并没有真的对他失望过吧？

一阵沉默。卡妙微微叹了口气，一时不知说什么好。

然后冰河突然扑了过去，像个害怕被遗弃的小孩子那样紧紧抱住卡妙的腿。青年人愣了一下，没来得及躲开。

“对不起对不起……”他听见金发少年跪在地上抽泣着，声音含糊不清，“我明白的，我都明白了……但我还是宁愿死的是我！”

艾尔扎克扶着身边的墓碑，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“我虽然是海将军，可我依旧会用自己的力量守护值得守护的东西。”绿发少年肃容宣誓，独眼灼灼地盯着卡妙，似乎清醒了一瞬间，“所以老师，请千万、千万……不要赶我走。”

到了现在，已经不必再说什么了。

卡妙释然一笑，然后低头，抬腿，一脚将冰河踹了出去，正中刚刚站稳的艾尔扎克，动作一气呵成。两个少年在结满冰霜的草地上滚成一团，再也没站起来。

这场旷古烁今的师徒大战，最终由做老师的以微弱优势胜出。

……

凝结成冰的野草在脚下发出细微的响声。卡妙走到两个弟子身边站定，居高临下地看着两个熊孩子。

艾尔扎克费力地抬起胳膊，将冰河从自己身上推到一边。臭小子该减肥了……

“幻觉中的老师揍人也这么疼……”他低声嘟哝着，呲牙咧嘴地揉着胸口。先是中了半记曙光女神之宽恕，又被冰河撞在了同一个位置，也不知道肋骨断了几根。“果然比隆奈迪斯那个混球强多了。”

冰河闷哼一声，翻过身子，斜靠在某个前代圣斗士的墓碑上。他有些茫然地眨了眨眼，然后视线定格在近在咫尺的幻觉上。盯了良久，浅蓝色的眼眸终于恢复了一丝清明。金发少年咧咧嘴，僵硬的面部肌肉扭曲成了一个掺杂着惊愕的苦笑。

“艾尔扎克，”他的声音飘忽，听不出来是想哭还是想笑，“我觉得……似乎、可能、也许……不是幻觉……”

朦胧的月色中，卡妙默然不语，眼神冷得可以冻死北极熊，左眼下面那一片乌青也不知道是被冰河踢的还是被艾尔扎克捶的。

墓园完全静了下来，只剩下若有若无的风声。冰之战士的战场并不是什么人都能随意接近的。周围监视的冥斗士早就在接近绝对零度的冻气对决中死的死逃的逃，附近的空间充斥着将融未融的细小颗粒，一切隐藏的事物都会无所遁形。

这倒是个绝好的机会……一场莫名其妙的战斗居然真的能赢得一个甩开监视的机会，哪怕只有短短片刻，也是命运眷顾了。两个弟子的实力肯定是能帮得上忙的，若能协助他们几个“叛节者”完善计划，那么成功的把握又能多上不少……

“你们听好——”卡妙心里一动，微微俯下身子，低声提点，“接下来的战斗，是要去冥界的。你们需要……尽快……”

说着说着，他的声音渐渐停住。

冰河泪目不语，就这么盯着老师舍不得眨眼，嘴角带着温柔恬静的笑容，仿佛整个世界都与他再无关系。

艾尔扎克眼中流下一滴眼泪，叹了口气，闭上眼睛，脸上露出一丝解脱。

“……”

卡妙闭了闭眼睛，突然感到一阵疲惫。果然刚刚是想多了吗？这两个混蛋小子哪里有清醒的样子啊？

难得有这么个宝贵的机会解释一句，你们到底是明白没有啊？

罢了，罢了……

双手交握，缓缓举过头顶。绚烂的极光从曙光之神的瓶口倾泻而出。

……

冰棺上附着了寒冰地狱冻结灵魂的寒气，也算是他在第八狱醒来后最新的领悟，只凭第七感是不可能打破的。大概也只有巅峰状态的童虎老师亲自手持天秤座的黄金兵器，才能达到打破冰棺的力量吧。

卡妙打量着面前的两具杰作，终于稍稍放松了下来。

至少有了这么一场战斗，自己也算是多了些心理准备，接下来面对十二宫中的昔日战友时，不会再被内心的煎熬影响到判断。

他站在原地休息了一阵，等到几近枯竭的小宇宙又一次恢复了些许生机，这才转头看向远处。钟楼上的火已经烧到第四宫了，希望自己这个时候赶过去还能帮上忙。

他转过身，余光瞥到远处自己墓前奇迹般没有受损的冰花，眼神忍不住柔和了些许。艾尔扎克与冰河真情流露的表现并非没让他动容。

虽然场合不对，但是他还是庆幸能有机会见到两个爱徒最后一面。

这两个不省心的孩子啊……

女神，请原谅我的私心。我终究不希望他们受到什么损伤！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （小剧场：）  
冰河：O(∩_∩)O~~老师回来了我好开森……  
艾尔：TT_TT老师亲自来制裁我我死也甘心了……  
卡妙：……（心好累）  
史昂站在白羊宫前一脸凝重：我的弟子穆，你今天没喝酒吧？  
穆：……（吾师史昂，您莫不是在冰地狱冻坏了脑子？）  
远在处女宫念经的沙加：咦？圣战什么时候开始的？怎么突然有珠子变黑了？


	17. 尾声、最后的传承

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老师说：你们太给我丢人了！

“冰河不在水瓶宫？”星矢微微一愣，开口确认道。

一群人正聚集在射手宫看望正在恢复期的艾俄罗斯。刚刚到来的天马座少年发现人基本都聚集在了这里，提出干脆把所有人都找来凑个热闹，没想到却得到了一个意外的答案。

“嗯，卡妙先生带着他和艾尔扎克暂时离开几天，”回答的是紫龙，看起来是得到了些内幕消息，“据说是要进行特训。”

“特、特训？！”瞬明显是才听说，清秀的脸上满是震惊。星矢觉得自己的表情大概也好不到哪去。

特训？圣战都结束了诶，用得着这么着急？

——————————

本届黄金圣斗士是历来最遭罪的，也是最幸运的。以往的黄金圣斗士从没有过在圣战开始前就因内乱减员一半的辉煌战绩，也没有在冥界最深处打碎三位神祗卧室大门的彪悍壮举，更没有遇到过在死后还能被复活的逆天机缘。

黄金圣斗士是被雅典娜女神复活的。

回到圣域之后，纱织突然发现正在自动修复的十二件黄金圣衣上散发着隐隐约约的灵魂波动，这才意识到自己一不小心从冥界挖了墙角。于是紫发少女带着几分孩子气的幸灾乐祸，极为愉快地耗费神力为他们重塑了身体。

就算是雅典娜也无权从冥界带走死者的灵魂，但是黄金圣衣可不属于冥界……神祗其实也喜欢钻规则的空子。叹息墙前，十二位黄金圣斗士的灵魂都附在了各自的圣衣上，就这样被顺理成章地偷渡了。

这并非没有先例，比如艾俄罗斯的灵魂在他死后其实一直附着在射手圣衣上，而不是如同大家起先猜测的那样仅仅留下了一缕残存的意念。

撒加后来证实：史昂之所以没有将艾俄罗斯一道唤醒，就是因为这货当时根本就不在冥界。

——————————

卡妙和艾俄罗斯是最后两个醒过来的黄金圣斗士。

十二位战士的灵魂在叹息墙前差一点就被彻底撞散，于是每一个人都在雅典娜小宇宙笼罩的十二宫中休养了一段时间才恢复意识。

在这之中，艾俄罗斯和卡妙的灵魂是损伤最严重的。艾俄罗斯的灵魂在死后强行滞留人间，附着在圣衣之上十余年时间，已经完全失去了自主意识，直到最后在黄金圣衣的共鸣之中才奇迹般地被再次唤醒。而卡妙……卡妙是因为死过两次之后还要去撞墙，最后又跟水瓶圣衣一起被拆了一次，把能受的罪都受了一遍。

要知道，在没有领悟第八感的情况下，凡人的灵魂每一次经过生与死的界限时都会受到创伤。而五件被海皇送进极乐净土的圣衣在被神力击碎之后，上面附着的本就不太稳定的灵魂又进一步受到了不小的损害。

因此，当射手和水瓶两件圣衣在极乐净土破碎之后，两人的灵魂差一点就彻底消散了。虽然最终在女神的护持之下有惊无险地过关，但两个人复活后还是昏迷了足足四个月。

很让人揪心的四个月。两位战士就这样穿着黄金圣衣静静地躺在各自的宫殿里，像是在无忧无虑地沉睡，又像是永远不会醒来，却让其他人的心一直悬在那里。

艾欧里亚身体恢复到能下床的地步就天天往射手宫跑，而冰河跟艾尔扎克更是从冥界一回来就住在了水瓶宫。

“把他放在冰棺里多方便。”双鱼座阿布罗狄散步时溜达到邻居的宫殿，看见两个紧张兮兮坐在卡妙床边不肯挪地方的少年，顺口提议，“等他恢复后自己出来就是了，省得你们一天到晚在这里盯着。”

一蓝一绿两只眼睛同时递过去一个鄙视的眼神。在没有喝醉的时候，两个孩子都不是那么好忽悠的。

“老师醒过来我会转达你的问候的。”冰河翻着白眼说，语气颇有些意兴阑珊，目光又回到了老师的身上。

相比之下，天蝎座米罗基于《睡美人》给出的提议则被艾尔扎克以更加暴力的方式驳回了。

……

嗯，艾尔扎克。这家伙虽然是海将军，但是在冥界可是帮了圣斗士们不小的忙，不仅跟冰河两个人合力干掉了三巨头之一的米诺斯，还救下了失去圣衣、差点与拉达曼迪斯同归于尽的加隆。于是圣域从女神往下都对他的存在睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

尤其是在绿发少年专程跑到白羊宫，郑重其事地向满脸不知所措的贵鬼鞠躬道歉之后。

“找时间带你去南极看企鹅！”他保证道，从此成了贵鬼除了师父之外最崇拜的人。

“那熊呢？”从小就在人烟稀少的帕米尔高原长大的红发小鬼一脸兴奋，对只在书本上看过的东西极为向往，“有没有熊？”

“南极熊啊……”年轻的海将军有些苦恼，摸着下巴思索了几秒钟，“那就只能让冰河雕给你看了。”

说罢身手敏捷地跳下台阶，险而又险地躲过了某人一记恼羞成怒的钻石星辰拳。

——————————

大概是因为其余的话题太过沉重，太过感伤，让劫后余生的战士们一时不愿触及，于是冰河和艾尔扎克撒酒疯的小插曲以最快速度传遍了十二宫，成了所有人茶余饭后最津津乐道的谈资。

两个少年在经过了起初的面红耳赤之后也渐渐淡定了，接受了这会是一辈子黑历史的事实。

后来他们躲在水瓶宫中对了半天口供，想回忆起来醉酒之后都干了什么蠢事……没人知道他们商量出了什么，但是当天晚上冰河连饭都没吃就在艾尔扎克不厚道的笑声中离开了圣域，一走就是几个小时。

“他去干什么了？”瞬问。

“送他弟弟妹妹回家。”艾尔扎克回答，独眼亮晶晶的，闪烁着明显的恶趣味。

——————————

不久后，艾尔扎克被再次觉醒的海皇正式任命为海界驻圣域外交官，负责与雅典娜女神联络。天知道波塞冬和雅典娜需要对话的时候一向是各自张开小宇宙对吼的，需要外交官干什么用……

也许波塞冬就是为了给他一个机会名正言顺地泡在圣域陪老师吧。要知道，现在的艾尔扎克在海皇面前比加隆受待见得多。

冥界一战，艾尔扎克大放光彩，不仅得到了圣斗士们的认可，也让海皇觉得长脸了。若不是在叹息墙前魔鬼鱼鳞衣和鳞衣的主人都受创太过严重，无法通过异次元，波塞冬大概会将艾尔扎克同那几件黄金圣衣一起打包送进极乐净土。

什么？你问加隆？那是不一样的。加隆是作为双子座暗星参战的，而艾尔扎克则自始至终身穿鳞衣，即使鳞衣离开了海洋范围后在战力上并不占什么优势。

不是没有人提出他可以作为水瓶座候补的身份参战。以卡妙一向护短的表现，水瓶圣衣应当也不会拒绝这个替代者……但是这个提议被当事人拒绝了。

“我是北冰洋的魔鬼鱼！”绿发少年对着提出建议的加隆大吼，身后的背景是乱成一团的冰地狱，“我所效忠的是另外一位神明！我就是要以海将军的身份介入到这场战争中！”

听听，多么坚定而欠扁的宣言！一向霸道的加隆对此十分赞赏，所以一巴掌将他扇飞，转身扬长而去。

倔强的艾尔扎克……看似成熟，其实与他的师弟一样任性。

——————————

复活的黄金圣斗士私下里八卦时对此达成了一致：那两个熊孩子能够领悟第八感大概就是因为任性到了极点，非要跟老师对着干。

用迪斯马斯克的话来说：“撒酒疯都能撒出第八感来，比当年的卡妙自己有过之而无不及啊……教出这样的徒弟，卡妙也足以自傲了。”

卡妙将两个徒弟冻在冰棺中只怕更多是为了保护他们，这一点所有人都心照不宣。只不过他大概没想到那两个小家伙真的会这样悄无声息地领悟第八感，自己挣脱出来。

那天日出之前，当史昂领着哭笑不得的童虎来到慰灵地想将两个少年放出来时，却发现被劈开的冰棺里空无一物。包括圣衣和鳞衣在内，冰棺里面只有两个人的幻影。

“你不是说……他们喝醉了吗？”童虎有些迟疑地问。

“……这两个小子，不简单啊！”史昂蹲下身子，检查着地上的冰棺碎片，声音略显无奈，“他们这是突破了第八感，直接肉身前往冥界了。”

“这算是好事吧？”为什么老友的脸色这么难看呢？

“确实是好事……”史昂的表情写满了纠结，“不过这样一来，女神的血液……要怎么交给白鸟座？”

“……”

事后，复活的童虎依旧对此有些难以置信。冰河至少还是有前科的，毕竟在天秤宫被卡妙冻过一次，也算是对这个招式有了些了解。可艾尔扎克也能一起领悟第八感，这就有些奇怪了。

难道卡妙教出来的徒弟被速冻之后悟性都会有加成？

“有什么奇怪的？”加隆听到之后不屑地撇撇嘴。他正用胳膊圈着艾尔扎克的脖子，拉着有些不情愿的魔鬼鱼挨个宫殿地正式介绍给苏醒的黄金圣斗士认识。“这臭小子在海底的时候就已经自己挣脱出来一次了啊！”

“咦？你知道这事？”艾尔扎克比童虎还要惊讶，“那你怎么没把我放出来啊？”

“本来以为要为你收尸的，结果看你睡得这么香，就没打扰你。”加隆伸了个懒腰，嘴角带着一丝坏笑，“要知道，卡妙的冰之柩可是很让人头疼的啊。你师弟做的那个看起来也不会差太远……”

所以我懒得管了……最后一句没有说出来的话被所有人听得清清楚楚，包括暗暗嘀咕交友不慎的绿发少年。

——————————

两个人喝醉酒的原因从来没有真正对人提起过。不过纱织在动用关系为众黄金伪造证件时候发现了那个日期的特殊性，很自然地在感情上愈发偏向冰河。

圣斗士执行任务期间不得酗酒。

修罗很公允地指出：艾尔扎克不是圣斗士。本来最看不惯玩忽职守的山羊座出乎意料地对爱胡闹的魔鬼鱼印象不错——也许是因为某天他撞见了艾尔扎克坐在水瓶宫门口刻木雕，发现这小子居然和自己有共同爱好。

“所有青铜圣斗士那段时间都被女神强行放了长假，所以冰河渎职的罪名是不成立的。”重伤初愈的天马座当着女神的面不无怨念的提醒。随后他忍不住嘀咕：“只不过时间地点未免太过巧合了……”对于冰河莫名其妙地成为了第一个参战的青铜圣斗士，星矢其实一直有些不服气。

于是到最后，暂代教皇一职的撒加只能就违命回到圣域和打伤两名白银圣斗士的罪名给予冰河一个正式警告。所有人都有些哭笑不得：要知道，圣战结束后几乎所有青铜圣斗士都被象征性地警告过了。实质上的惩罚？那也要他们好意思对战争功臣下手才行……

而当后一条罪名都因为两个受害者不愿追究而不了了之的时候，大家就只能摇头苦笑了。“若是没有被提前打晕，大概当场就会被复活的黄金大人们灭了口吧！”加隆看着孪生哥哥的囧字脸，幸灾乐祸地大笑，“那两个小子可以说是救了他们的命啊！”

至于破坏慰灵地的罪名则被所有人下意识地忽略了——不然的话难道还要连卡妙一起罚？其实和变成了露天广场的处女宫相比，圣域墓园最多只是冻坏了一些花花草草而已。

沙加一直在找焦头烂额的撒加要修理经费。撒加一直在躲着他，到后来基本上一感觉到沙加的小宇宙就条件反射地开异次元跑路……

更何况两个少年在卡妙情况最危险的那段时间几乎是不眠不休地照顾着老师，哪怕有女神的保证也不放心离开，实在让人不忍心多做责怪。

反正最后也没耽误什么事不是吗？要知道，他们两个可是直接在冰地狱冒头的，比从海因斯坦城闯进去的几个人还要提前了不少时间到达冥界的腹心之地。

当然，要不是路过的加隆把女神的消息说了出来，两个根本不知道自己来冥界做什么的醉鬼只会一怒之下把整个冰地狱掀个底朝天，而不是去干正事……

“你家女神在哪里关我什么事？”艾尔扎克是这么问的，让曾经的海飞龙脸上一阵抽筋。

“就当帮我个忙行不？”冰河朝师兄翻翻白眼。

艾尔扎克歪着脑袋思考了几秒钟，看着基本上已经被拆干净了的寒冰地狱，无所谓地耸耸肩。“好吧。”他说。

“但是欠你的酒钱就当还清了啊！”他补充。

圣域方雇佣北冰洋海将军作为圣战外援的费用共计六百八十卢布整。付款人冰河在事后表示：亏了。

冰地狱最后还是没保住。在大多冥斗士都去前面狙击入侵者时，第八狱就这样悄无声息地被两个醉鬼端了……就算这一次不是最终圣战，哈迪斯大概也没脸再入侵了。

十二黄金圣斗士在叹息墙前再次陨落，灵魂没有自动返回冰地狱而是附在了各自的圣衣上，也正是因为冰地狱的牵引之力消失了。很难说他们选择网开一面与这件事无关。

——————————

但卡妙不那么想。

他醒过来之后刚刚有力气说话，就狠狠处罚了两个学生，让他们在东西伯利亚港口和白令海峡之间连续游了一整天——不许穿圣衣或鳞衣。据跟去看热闹的一辉说，最后若不是艾尔扎克海将军的小宇宙在主场有加成效果，顺便护住了师弟，两个人差一点就回不来。

卡妙冷着脸不为所动，接下来几天处罚照旧，不知道被其他人在私下里骂了多少遍不近人情。

就这样，两个孩子依旧毫无怨言。每天在没人监视的情况下完成任务后，依旧赶回来照顾老师。

这下子，其余黄金圣斗士都忍不住开始求情了。

“我要有这么优秀的徒弟可舍不得罚他们……”迪斯马斯克酸溜溜地说。

“年轻人偶尔犯点错误是难免的，知错能改才是最重要的，不要总是一味地处罚他们。”圣域资格最老的教师童虎告诫道。

“前一阵这两个小家伙可一直都累得够呛，万一出点什么事，最后心疼的还不是你？”这是因为哥哥醒来心情大好的艾欧里亚在委婉地为两个少年请功。

“冰河那孩子平时是很有自制力的，那一天明显是意外……”这是阿鲁迪巴说的，天知道他什么时候跟冰河混这么熟了。

但卡妙一点都不买账，似乎下定决心要整死两个徒弟，让人百思不得其解。

……

直到某一天，米罗一语道破天机。

“你真的不是因为他们合起伙来揍了你一顿才公报私仇的？”那天夜里卡妙鼻青脸肿站在沙罗树下的镜头实在太有震撼力了，他本来还以为沙加打人也开始喜欢打脸了，后来才知道真正的罪魁祸首是谁。

“我这是为他们好！”卡妙俊脸通红，终于忍不住开口了，带着明显的恼羞成怒高声反驳，“这次虽然没出什么大状况，但是万一以后耽误事怎么办？就算没有任务的时候也不能放纵自己！”

天蝎座的蓝发青年双手抱胸淡定地站在卡妙手臂够不着的地方，脸上写满了鄙视：“你也好意思？当初把童虎老师送给教皇的白酒偷出来换成白水的是谁？别以为后来穆和艾欧里亚他们喝醉了替你背了锅就没人记得一开始是谁的主意了！”

“你也没少喝！之所以没被抓住还是因为你喝醉了直接倒头就睡，躲在桌子底下被阿鲁迪巴挡住了，教皇没看见！”

“至少我第七感觉醒的时候手里没抱着酒瓶！还美其名曰与星座产生了共鸣……酒、瓶、座、卡、妙！”

“你是没有……喝醉酒爬到水瓶宫的房顶上摔下来的也不是你，对吧？”

“你别以为我不知道你选了西伯利亚当修炼地不是因为气候，而是因为伏特加卖的便宜！”

“￥#%…%&&*#！%@#@！@！”

“%%&*%*#……%&%￥&Y#@#$￥%！#%！&”

……

求情最后变成了揭短大会。若不是卡妙的身体依旧虚弱得下不了床，艾尔扎克和冰河毫不怀疑自己会目睹一场千日战。禁止私斗的规定在圣域似乎一向是形同虚设……

节操和三观碎了一地，就像北冰洋之柱前的冰棺。

两个少年默默对视一眼，从对方眼中看到了不只一星半点的忐忑。老师反应过来之后不会把他们给灭口了吧？

师兄弟两个极有默契地踮起脚尖，悄悄地后退几步，与战场拉开了一些距离，一边努力缩小着存在感，一边却又舍不得离开，混杂着兴奋与惭愧竖起了耳朵。

谁能想得到老师也有作为熊孩子的时代？

……

两个小时后，战斗告一段落。

一旁拉着贵鬼看热闹的穆意犹未尽地笑了笑，然后朝躲在门口的两个少年使了个眼色。熊孩子们赶紧低头认罪顺便掩藏好脸上的表情，赌咒发誓：我们错了！我们以后再也不喝酒了！

卡妙眯起眼睛，审视了他们一番，冷哼一声不置可否。

两个孩子轻车熟路地凑了过去。冰河带着讨好的笑容递过去一杯温水给老师大人润嗓子，艾尔扎克带着讨好的笑容坐在床边给老师大人捶腿。

卡妙依旧沉着一张脸，不过在此之后终于没有再继续处罚他们。

等他恢复到能自主行动的程度，希腊已经是夏天了。刚刚能下床走动，卡妙就禀告了女神，带着两个徒弟离开了圣域进行特训……

——————————

“说起特训，”纱织对此一直有些不解，“卡妙的身体还没有完全恢复，会不会勉强了一点？”

一瞬间，在场所有黄金前辈表情都变得有些微妙，让几个少年人面面相觑不明所以。

“……放心，不会有问题的。”最后是艾俄罗斯开口解释。射手座坐在床边，慢慢活动着尚有些僵硬的胳膊。十八岁的身体真心不适应，而且证件上的身份居然成了艾欧里亚的弟弟，让他纠结了好久。但这样总好过留在十四岁，连喝点酒都要偷偷摸摸……“我猜，卡妙想要传授的是水瓶座的另一项绝技。”

“另一项……绝技？”

——————————

卡妙没有带着两个徒弟回西伯利亚，而是去了波尔多乡下的一个葡萄园。

此时正值盛夏，距离葡萄采摘还有几个星期时间。一排排不到一米高的葡萄株整整齐齐地排列着，在轻风中散发着让人迷醉的香气。师徒三人没有急着赶路，而是悠闲地漫步在一望无际的绿野中间，欣赏着郁郁葱葱的田园风光。

英俊清冷的年轻人看着久违的故乡风情，眼中不禁露出一丝追忆。两个少年人则如同好奇宝宝一样东瞅西盼，面对与白雪皑皑的西伯利亚完全迥异的风景，感到一阵目不暇接。

卡妙似乎心情不错，一点看不出不久前的冷酷无情。“前几年我的外公过世之后将这个庄园连同葡萄酒厂留给了我。”他开口感叹道，“这些年我一直没回来过，都快忘记了是什么样子了……”

两只好奇宝宝对自家师父的出身几乎一无所知，很认真地侧耳倾听。

……

当卡妙最终带他们走进了葡萄园边缘处一座很漂亮的庄园，然后径直将他们领进地下酒窖时，两个孩子终于意识到了不对。据卡妙不久前告诉他们的，每年新出产的葡萄酒都会有相当一部分被存在这里，躲在西伯利亚不管事的无良庄园主一直没有依照实际情况对这个规定作出修改，于是几年时间下来，酒窖里已经累积了相当可观的数量。

满满一个地下酒窖的红酒让两个孩子对视一眼，同时从对方眼中看到了心虚。

不过他们想到的却不是几个月前的圣战，而是多年前老师藏在橱柜里的几瓶红酒。第一次醉酒的丢脸经历以及之后惨无人道的惩罚，从某种意义上来讲与在半醉半醒的状态参加圣战一样让人印象深刻。

“在我被带回圣域之前，曾经耳濡目染地学了不少酿酒品酒的技巧，教给你们自然也没什么不好。”卡妙停下脚步，回过头来，自然而然地进入了教师的角色。只不过，他的表情和语气似乎和往常不太一样，让两个少年猜不到老师究竟是不是还在生气。

“但是首先要解决一个关键问题。”青年停顿了一下，严厉的目光依次从两个徒弟紧张的表情上扫过。

两蓝一绿三只眼睛迅速交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

卡妙在战后并没有直接对于醉酒事件发表看法，只是用惩罚的方式表达了不满。在米罗胡搅蛮缠一通之后，甚至都没有再提起，仿佛将整件事都抛在了脑后。可是以往两个小子犯了错误，卡妙总是会很直白地告诉他们错在了哪里，所以他们一直都知道事情还没完……

很明显，今天才是算总账的时候。

“我卡妙的弟子，酒量怎么能那么差？”如临大敌地等了半晌，老师大人恨铁不成钢的声音才悠悠地响起。

“！！”

被指责专业素质不过关的徒弟们目瞪口呆。

难道……难道这才是老师最生气的地方？

可、可我们那天喝的一点都不少啊，怎么就——

卡妙恍若未见，径自在角落的吧台边上坐下，熟练地开启了一瓶没有标签的红酒，倒在三个酒杯里。

“今天开始先训练你们两个的酒量。”他不紧不慢地说，声音温和而富有耐心，仿佛是在解释绝对零度的含义，“这么一个酒窖的酒，喝完了应该可以练出来了——当然，不许用小宇宙作弊！压制小宇宙的方法，我想你们已经掌握得很纯熟了。”

他拿起其中一个杯子轻轻晃了晃，姿态优雅地朝着两个少年一举，几缕石青色的发丝挂在了胳膊上。年轻人唇边的微笑像是个老牌贵族那样温润矜持，眼中却带着一丝精光。

艾尔扎克和冰河忍不住寒毛直竖，同时咽了口唾沫。

“为了女神，干杯。”水瓶座黄金圣斗士说。

——————————

酒窖特训的具体过程没有第四个人看见，事后卡妙对此笑而不语，两个少年被问到时也讳莫如深，无论怎么追问都守口如瓶，只是偶尔互相交换一个默契而复杂的眼神。

很久以后，酒庄的老管家才在偶然间透露了一些不知真假的细节：

据说，那位六岁时就因为酒量惊人而被同伴们戏称为“酒瓶座”的卡妙大人，似乎是在第二天早上被两个徒弟抬到卧室的。

据说，那个时候他睡得很沉，嘴角带着一丝笑容，像个不谙世事的孩子。

————————

**（全文完）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 于是千杯不醉的酒瓶座卡妙大人最终把自己灌醉哇卡卡卡卡~！！  
圣战结束了，在那两个孩子面前他应该能完全放松警惕了吧？可以好好体验一把醉酒是什么感觉哈哈哈……  
话说卡妙对徒弟们要求未免太高，以那两只喝下去的量，足以醉死一个班了。  
嗯，每个人酒醉之后的表现都不一样的，不知道我这个不怎么喝的描写得怎么样。冰河喝醉了爱哭，艾尔喝醉了爱吼……其实俩熊孩子直到冥界副本打穿了都没清醒过来。  
以及卡老师醉酒后一定是八卦话痨型的，所以俩徒弟眼神才那么诡异：敢情老师平时沉默寡言其实是因为被灌得不够？
> 
> ……咳咳。  
虽然是搞笑吐槽流，但我一直力求逻辑上不要出什么大偏差。最后应该还好，除了俩熊孩子大闹天宫——我是说冥界——的脑洞。  
端掉第八狱什么的，也许寒冰地狱是豆腐渣工程吧……不要太认真了。  
不过要不是卡妙老师机智地将他们速冻起来不去搀和冥十二宫接下来的战斗，情节逻辑肯定会崩的更快的……  
这篇小文一开始的构思只是让那两只喝醉之后去看老师，结果被穿着冥衣诈尸的卡妙狠狠K一顿而已。结果越写越长，越写越歪，到最后也不知道怎么就整出俩醉鬼组队刷冥界副本了……我也是醉了。  
醉汉的逻辑果然不是我等凡人能够驾驭的╮(╯_╰)╭
> 
> 关于三个人的形象……  
冰河小时候应该是很软萌的，长大了虽然长出一层冷冰冰的硬壳，但是剥开之后里面还是水汪汪的。这是个善良的好孩子。平时装得挺独立，但是喝醉之后就原形毕露了，爱哭爱撒娇还特别好骗……  
艾尔扎克……如果说冰河继承了老师心软的毛病，那么小师兄就是把卡妙的别扭性子学了个全。听见冰河为了看妈妈才去训练气得揍人，误会了卡妙之后钻了牛角尖连面都不肯去见，最后卡妙一死就被刺激得想灭世。这孩子本来性子就跳脱，再加上被加隆养了一年，歪得更厉害了，爱起哄爱骂人还爱颐指气使……卡老师乃任重道远口阿！  
以及卡妙大人属于不擅长交流不擅长表述的那种，教徒弟的时候应该是一面要当严师一面又心疼两个孩子，有点笨拙的掩饰着自己的关怀。所以这家伙从两个徒弟的角度写得超级顺手，总是能从点点滴滴中找到他最温柔的地方……但是一直接描写就觉得他别扭得简直跟十八街有一拼。你平时究竟都在想些什么啊？！（艾尔扎克：这种事我们怎么知道？）  
所以个人认为卡妙这个人物就是要从冰河他们的角度来写才最有感觉。
> 
> 文里面似乎埋了一堆彩蛋都记不太清了，也不知道被各位看官捡到了几个……  
比如因为教坏了小孩子而被卡妙瞪了几个月的加隆同学其实挺冤的：谁知道酒瓶座的弟子居然不会喝酒？  
比如墓园里的野花是爱琴海边上的特产，冰叶日中花。我一看名字就想把它种在卡妙墓前了。  
再比如米罗大人的提议是有根据的，因为睡美人的名字叫作奥罗拉啊！  
以及卡妙抱着酒瓶和星座产生共鸣也不是乱说的……  
……黄金都是文化人，所以卡妙你管管你那两个爱骂人的徒弟吧！（撒加语）
> 
> 关于两只熊孩子到底发了多长时间疯的问题：  
艾尔扎克小宇宙呼救的时间地点是东西伯利亚日落前不久——根据那个纬度二月初的日落时间算，大约是当地时间下午三四点钟。  
东西伯利亚沿海与雅典的时差是八至十小时（似乎）——按九个小时算，那么雅典时间就是……早晨六七点。  
雅典冬季日落是六点左右，日出是七点半左右——既然史昂在日出时消失，那么诈尸五人组应该是在晚上七点半左右……额，诈尸的。  
俩熊孩子被冷冻时火钟烧到了第四宫，也就是点燃后三个多小时——童虎是在见到史昂之后才点燃火钟的，算上这个时间差，师徒大战一共持续了四个小时左右，也就是到半夜十一点半。  
这样的话，从冰河出门找师兄，到俩醉鬼一起被速冻，总共是17个小时左右。  
至于在那之后冥界副本又持续了多长时间就不得而知了，大概一两天时间总是有的吧？  
这也确实是对得起冰河那几百卢布的零花钱了……要知道在1986年的苏联，一瓶伏特加大概最多也就是十几卢布的样子……
> 
> 嗯……  
我是初中时候开始在论坛潜水的。那个时候刚开始写东西，结果被圣迷圈子里各路大神惊得一愣一愣的，愣是十几年没敢动笔。  
这篇文里面好多细节都是以前看到过之后刻在脑子里了，潜意识里都当成了真实发生过的事情。感觉应该列出来向前辈们致敬……  
卡老师哄小孩子睡觉导致加隆被扒马甲出自《圣域50年大事演义》；  
地面上结冰的红酒是没有月光大人留下来的人系列里面的《那一天》；  
鸢尾花果断是因为《Fleur de Luce》；  
《琐事记》里面卡老师跑到南极去没抓只企鹅回来，我就让俩熊孩子去了……  
还有就是千杯不醉•酒瓶座这个梗忘记是以前在哪篇文里看到的，写的时候觉得合适顺手就用上了。  
其实想想看：战后卡妙带着两个徒弟开一个小酒吧，自己亲自兼任调酒师，帅老师萌徒弟以及时常来蹭酒喝的一众损友让酒吧里无时无刻不坐满了来看帅哥的各路花痴，然后“冰与酒的魔术师”这个称号渐渐在圈子里声名远播……  
感觉很带感啊有木有？！【被远处飞来的酒瓶砸晕


End file.
